


Black diamond

by yetti



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Pole Dancing, Warning: Not Beta Read, beware of vulgar words, please excuse me if it somehow bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: Akihito ran away from home when he accidentally heard his parents bidding him for a price. He hide himself from them and is now contented on his work as a pole dancer at  Scion's Point, in fact, the most wanted dancer and the queen of the stage. Despite that he's the first omega who hadn't experience in heat at age 24, he didn't give a damn care. Not until he met the owner of the bar, Asami.He puts all the blame to Asami that now he's in trouble, he's overflowing with pheromones!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, I don't have a wide knowledge about omegaverse, honestly, and I don't know if I am writing the right things. If the story lines gets out of hand, please do forgive me and notify me. Second, I'm not a fan of mpreg, its not even my least pleasure, but for this story I will make an exemption.  
> Constructive criticisms are allowed and suggestions are very much welcome, but please be easy on me because I don't have a stone heart. 
> 
> I hope this will go fine. Thank you!

 

Of all the numerous bars seating around the city, Scion's Point is the most popular now a days, even in the early nights  its already been crowded. Old customers are usually coming later, new ones mostly appears earlier and yet leaving as soon as the bar closes at dawn.

The sole reason; the newcomer and the only male pole dancer.

On the night of his debut a month ago, it is said that for the first time its luck that gave him the confidence, t'was Saturday night so there were lots of customers who came for relaxation. Although it was his first time to dance infront of a crowd, he did if not his best, at least a better performance than any other female pole dancer of the bar. He's nervous but surprisingly, he was fully accepted and acknowledged by the crowd. Since its his first appearance he had only danced for about twenty minutes, yet for him it felt like an hour. His mind was only thinking of one thing, to get this job permanent. Actually, that was considered a test the manager gave him. If the customers were satisfied, he'll get the job otherwise, he'll be done for.

While at the dance floor, Akihito could feel the several wide eyes of the customers that made him smiled almost ruefully. Its difficult but he had to do it. With the determination in mind he hastened his dance moves, his head felt lighter but not as if he was about to faint. He held his chin higher, not his common occurrence though, and found it easier to managed. He tried to glance once at the audience with his natural smile, and he caught the astonishing reaction of their faces with which were likely to generate. He was shocked. What was that feeling? It felt marvelous. Oh. That's what he needed.

Freedom.

The manager gave him the dance floor, the pole, and a slot of twenty minutes three times a week. He was given the opportunity to dance the introduction for two weeks, and with the most feedbacks from the audience after every performance, his dance number was pushed to later hours.

Scion's Point have a voting poll at the end of the month, dancers who performed well and performed best during their number, the most requested by the crowd, and of course he/she must catch the owner's eyes. The one who rank first will be personally congratulated and shake hands by the bar's owner who only appears once, and that night is only during the last voting and counting. The first ranker also gets the title as the Queen of the dance floor which he'll hold for a month or more than that depending of his status on monthly polls.

Tonight is the end of the month, the owner is probably coming. Obviously, everyone were trying their best to get the highest vote from the customers. Akihito just heard the details earlier so he's more nervous than his first time dancing here. This is also the first time that he'll get to see personally their employer, the owner of Scion's Point.

The bar have six pole dancers, the dance diva Emma, alluring Maya, mesmerizing Ayumi, the beautiful Sofie, the sexy Ai, and the only male, stunningly erotic Akihito.

"Takaba-kun, you'll dance last tonight. It's a request from the crowd." the manager, Sudoh, told him.

Aki nodded, "Manager, do I really need to dance tonight? Isn't this unfair with the others? I'm still a beginner here,"

"Of course, you'll dance. New or old it doesn't matter,"

"And....err...the owner--"

"What about him?"

"Did he knew there's a male dancer in his bar?"

"Yes, I already informed him yesterday when he called so, you better perform properly."

"Thanks,"

"Oh, by the way, Asami-sama is an alpha. But don't worry, he never fancies beta's like you. He only goes for omega's,  _like me."_

"Uh-uh..."  _must he give emphasis himself being an omega? And who's a beta? Me?_

He hated it. But at the same time, it favoured him that everybody assumed him as a beta. Only his parents knew what he really was, and only them knew his real identity.

_Well, let him think whatever he think of me. Its actually best that he think of me as beta. No hassle, and I can move freely unlike those omega's who are always swarmed by arrogant alpha's._

"Um, does the owner--"

"Asami Ryuichi, that's his name. Remember it."

"Yes," Akihito replied. "How will I know that he's our boss? Do he watch us in the monitor room?"

"No, he always mixes himself with the crowd and he don't have a particular place to sit. Sometimes he's infront, or at the back, or sometimes at the counter. Or even beside the bouncers, also at the backstage together with the crews there." Sudoh informed thoughtfully, though his eyes are speculative.

"I see,"

Sudoh glanced at his wristwatch, its almost time Asami appear. For now, he doesn't know what will the owner think of their monthly income because eversince Akihito started working here, it's surprisingly increased twice the usual. Yesterday when Asami called, he informed about Akihito as the first male dancer. He didn't got any reaction from him or any question regarding his personal data. And, for Sudoh, there's nothing to worry about his status. He'll continue to work diligently hard until Asami will look at him not as an employee, but as a mate, a sexy and stunning omega who will one day breed his child. That's his secret dream since he works here.

"Go backstage and prepare, the owner has arrived."

***

 

The only sound discernible  in the dark stillness of the bar was the smoothing music floating around, the excitement in the eyes of each customer watching each dancer swaying and wiggling their soft and flexible bodies around the pole, snaking sexily on the stage floor, the dancer's undoubtedly silhouette before them. They heard no words spoken, no useless moves wasted, only how they were able to enticed the salivating aggressiveness of the crowd. Each dancer was doing her best, gracing her body as if its the line between life and death. As if like if they madw even one mistake and its the end, like there's no more second chances, like there's no more nights to dance. Each one was competing to get on top, to get the highest title, to get the most vote, and of course, to get the highest pay.....and to catch the owner's heart.

Except for Akihito since he didn't have any information about their employer, and its not like his goal at the first place. He only came here to escape from reality, from his own problem, from his parents who, were seeing him like a commodity and planned to sell him for gay prostitution. He's not unfamiliar with prejudice but as a legit citizen of this country he ought to seek his right as human, and not only as an omega seen as sex toys or breeder for alpha's. He always got angry everytime he sees his kind being maltreated, abused and thrown away after used. He had often wondered how the world is such and is a complete mystery to him why those arrogant and ruthless alpha's are superior than them. Just how mighty they can be that they have to step on their pride? Its too hateful. Its too cruel.

Akihito let out a sighed when the music had ended. Sudoh came and told him to go.

"Takaba, your turn."

"Yes, thank you." he said and slowly wounded to the dance floor.

 

***

 

Erotic music. Erotic ambiance. And an erotic dance.

When the only light was directed to the dancer on the pole, Asami gasped and blinked and gulped as his eyes followed his moves, with surreptitious caution and light careful steps. He felt that the bar suddenly became oppressive, the very predictable, lively and familiar bar of his had seem turned topsy-turvy. The hoots and silent whistles of every patrons caused him to pay more attention to the dancer. He could see how the viewers responded, of how they stared with much astonishment and awe, of how they were struck mute by the sight before them. Him mixed with the crowd, it's clearly visible and obvious to say the cream of the crop this month was unanimously decided, even if he won't count the votes.

This dancer made the bar in a quiet uproar.

When the manager told him yesterday that they have a male dancer newly hired, surprised streaked through his mind followed by curiosity. Its the first time they had one. And while reviewing the feedbacks of each night and comparing  the income of the nights when that dancer was on roll, it honestly amazed him with the fast increased. He would have never thought that having a male dancer would bring great impact and attract more customers to his business. Oh well, this could be a good diversion though.

Asami's eyes tailed every movement of the dancer, when he saw him raised his feet and entangled the poll with his hand swept into it. There was gentleness, soft and warm touched as if the dancer was embracing a lover,  the way he rolled his eyes so enticing, penetrating with so much pleasure, it was tempting. He danced and danced, he sway and glide, he climbed the pole up and slowly slid down while his legs clinging onto it. He climbed up again the pole and curled himself upside down, his movements were as graceful and synchronous with the music as if his body was interlocking every parts of the same soft mechanism.

Asami felt himself as if he was being drawn into the dancer's touch, drawn into his own little world as the music blended perfectly harmonious with the entire bar, with the stunned crowd. This dancer had something that made his viewers to not leave him a single glance, to make their eyes stick to him as if they were glued.

Its decided then, this dancer will hold the title as Queen of the stage for a month.

Before the dance ended, Asami pulled himself off the crowd and went to his office. Ordered Kirishima to call the manager and follow him there, he needed to know the profile of the male dancer.

Not a long while, Sudoh came in the office with the profile folder of Akihito.

"Come in," Asami said after the knock. Sudoh came in.

"Here's what you wanted, sir."

"Did the dance finished?"

"Yes, sir. Takaba-kun just got backstage to fix himself."

"What about the poll?" he asked again while his eyes were still focus on the documents.

"I think we don't need to count the votes, we only need your approval."

"Then don't let the crowd wait any longer, give what they want to hear."

"Okay,"

"You may go," finally Asami looked at him.

"Er....don't you need to come to personally congratulate and hand him the title?"

Asami did not answered right at the moment, he took his dunhill out from his pocket and lit one, puffed it before he speak. "Let him come here, there's something I need to confirm myself."  _Sudoh said that he was a beta, but his sweat....although its faint, I'm sure its a scent of a first class omega._

"Sir?" unwelcomed expression paraded upon his face. "But Takaba is just--"

"Don't pry," his voice gone cold, he knew what the manager was thinking.

"I'm sorry, then I'm leaving."

Sudoh went out, a bit confused because why do the owner need to talk with Akihito inside his office? This was the first time that he let a dancer enter his private office and if truth be told this was only his second time and he can't even stay there not more than ten minutes. And yet when this newbie eversince worked here, it seemed like all of the bar's first were being taken by him.

"He's...a threat. But I only blame myself for hiring him at the first place, now I'm beginning to regret it." he cursed himself inside.

Reaching the bar, Sudoh immediately announced who got the most votes of the month. As expected by many, Akihito reigned. But he did not have the luxury to celebrate with the other dancers because the manager had told him to go see for the owner at the very moment. While following the manager leading him to the office, he wondered why Sudoh stayed silent and his face's showing he's in bad mood. He wanted to asks if something had upset him.

But Sudoh just gave him a silent glare.

_Did I do something wrong and the owner scolded him?_

He sure as hell hope not.

Shortly they were infront of the office door, when Sudoh knocked and they heard the words telling them to come in, Sudoh opened it.

"Come," he said to Akihito. "Sir, Takaba's here."

"Leave us," Asami said which irritates Sudoh. He wanted to hear what the owner will tell to Akihito but he can't find a reason to stay. "And don't forget to lock the door."

Sudoh freeze.

_Hey, why do he needs to lock the door? This is getting bad for me. Shit._

Before he went out he left another silent glare to Akihito, this time was even dimmer.

Akihito got the feeling that the manager didn't like him to be near with the owner, somehow, he understood it. Even if it wasn't too obvious, Akihito could tell that Sudoh have a thing towards the bar owner.

Absentmindedly, Akihito walked near the table. He could see the smoke rising up that the person behind the black swivel chair puffed.

"E-excuse me for the intrusion." his voice was thin that it came out almost a purr.

"Do you enjoy pole dancing?" that was his first question.

"Kind of,"

"Kind of? Why is that? If you are not enjoying it then you're not worth the title."

"I-I m-mean....I didn't have a choice in the beginning but because I need a job so, after a month of doing it I am starting to enjoy and like it."  _Shit, I almost fucked up._ Akihito started to sweat.

"I see." there goes his neutral voice. "But there's something got me curious about you. Sudoh said you were a beta, but to me...." he purposely leave a silent gap. "...it seems that YOU--ARE--NOT." there it was again, the smell just like a while ago. Finally, Asami faced Akihito.

Akihito almost choked his tongue. But he dared.not swallow. He casually greeted the owner. "Hello, sir."

_And what do you mean I'm not a beta? Fuck, oh fuck! Did he noticed? Just how great an alpha he was?_

Asami stood up from his seat, he trudged over the table and stood behind Akihito, he leaned his two hands against the edge of the table and crouched a little to reach the omega's ear level.

Asami sniffed him on the neck.

Thump....thump.....and thump.

"You're actually an omega, right?" Asami whispered erotically in his ears, and then bite it.

Akihito flinched.  _FUCCCCKKKKK!!!_

 

_TBC____

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Just the thought of the wet kiss Asami gave him that night is enough for Akihito to shudder like a scaredy cat covering himself with a huge and heavy blanket under his messy bed. He's not as innocent as not to know that alpha was implying, though he can admit it was his real first kiss. Its not a new thing to him since he saw several others doing it, but he did not think that kiss with the tongue could make his knee soften like a silk. And he call himself an adult, what a shame!

The thing that shocked him though, was how Asami had abled to tell that he's an omega where in most people only saw him as a beta because he haven't gone in heat not once at the age of twenty four. Most omega had already been through and likely be taken by his mate even as early as sixteen, it was not a vanity in an omega's part but a fact of his kind. Akihito had no use of another man in his life and definitely he had no need of an alpha. All of them are the same with their insufferable arrogance, and their narrow brains thinking they are superior with everyone.

As once again the scene that night eloped together with his mind, Akihito drifted.

_"You're actually an omega, right?" Asami whispered into his ears._

_Akihito flinched, he cursed. Fuck! He briefly held off himself away from the owner with a very shocking look mixed with a good dose of exasperation._

_The simple gesture of Akihito spoke volumes in Asami's eyes._

_"I heard you were a beta, were you not?" his eyes flashed amber fire at him. "Did you lied about your identity? If so, what motives do you have? What good will it give you telling others a false document?"_

_"There's no motive, and I did not lie. I never told anyone that I was a beta, but they just assumed that I was one." Akihito bravely replied, meeting the alpha's eyes with a look as cold as ice._

_"How so? By your looks, you don't shred a single ounce of beta in you. You're just simply--seductive like any omega's do, and its a pain in the eyes."_

_Akihito's face puckered in annoyance as soon as he heard what the alpha said just now. "Well, excuse me if I am a pain in your eyes but I beg to disagree, I did not have any intention to be seductive, not even once. And as for them assuming I am a beta...t-that's because...um, that's because..." hell, he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth._

_"Because what?" Asami asked as he strode across the floor shortening the distance between them but the panicking omega back stride until his back stopped dead in his track, he was cornered._

_Asami leaned his hands against the wall, bowed down his head a little and their face almost touched with an inch gap in them. Their warm breaths mixed and was a juicy tidbits. "Because of what?" the alpha repeated._

_Akihito looked up, sharp amber eyes rimmed in a thin fringe of jet black lashes fastened on him. He gasped. Those eyes wore with more than a hint of mischief, instantly falling into his rich allure, he swallowed to clear his throat. "Because....I never g-goes..in....in...h-heat." he said in thin voice it almost didn't came out, then he looked down, his face blazing red with embarrassment._

_That cleared the misunderstanding._

_Asami could not help the smile that inched across his face, its clearly understandable that people thought of him a beta. Omega's have their cycles and experience in heat at an early age, and for Akihito at age twenty four would be quiet a bother. It unnerved him._

_"Does it matter if you never experienced it before?" Asami asked in lazy drawl._

_"Of course it does!" his voice suddenly broke. "Though I really never cared at all, still, being an omega, our cycle is important even if it was the only thing we have." his eyes burning cold with emerald fire._

_"Very well," Asami said dropping his right hand on the omega's waist and hurled towards his body singeing through the thin fabric of his shirt. "Then shall I initiate your cycle?" he murmured teasingly in his ear._

_Akihito widened his eyes, not at all sure how to respond to Asami's brazen behaviour. He played ignorant._

_"What are you saying? Did you not listened to what I just said? I'm not capable in heat!"_

_"You think so?" the alpha's voice brushed his cheeks, sending a vibratory tingles down the side of his neck. "But when you were dancing a while ago and sweating, I was sure I smelled your scent and also just now. Its faint, but its actually sweet."_

_Akihito laughed, somehow his words brought him a little hope. His mind still focus on Asami's hand that was softly caressing his waist. Small frissons trailed down his spine._

_Asami continued to stick his nose behind his ears, "Your scent, a cinnamon and sweet berry mixed with something else and you just don't know how you smelled so totally--exotic."_

_"L-let me go,"_

_But the alpha did not release him, instead embraced him tighter. "Did you know that when the destined mate of the omega is near or around him his cycle will slowly begin?"_

_"You mean, the omega will be in heat?"_

_"Nailed it."_

_"Oh? I didn't know." Akihito played along, he thought the alpha was just fooling him._

_""And your scent is slowly getting stronger, if I'll be around you and we'll wait until it ripened, you'll definitely become irresistible."_

_"Owner, are you telling me that YOU are my destined mate?"_

_"Bingo," he suddenly nibbled in a light grazing pattern along the rim of his ear._

_Akihito hold back himself not to push him, he counted from one to ten and exhaled. "You're unbelievably funny, but I'm not impressed by your logic."_

_"I'm not trying to impress you, not in the least bit."_

_"Yeah...yeah," my ass._

_Asami loosened his embrace and moved a bit backward, he released his left hand only to catch his face. His fingers run through his jawline._

_"Please stop that,"_

_"I want to kiss you," Asami whispered, his eyes glinted with desire. Then without any second thought he lowered his head slowly._

_Hey, what do you think you're doing?_

_Akihito blocked the alpha's face by putting his hands between their faces. "O-owner, please let me go. I was sure told by the manager that this is not a part of being voted as the most requested of the month." this alpha is dangerous, Akihito thought he must stay away from him._

_"Quiet," Asami said, grabbed both his hands, interlocked them, lifted them up and pinned on the wall above the omega's head._

_"Y-you can't be serious, basta--!" Akihito snarled and tried to shake him but its too late, the alpha had already claimed his lips._

_At first it was slow, as if Asami was waiting for the omega's reaction, and then his agile tongue swirl-teased the edges of his lips causing a quivery sensation that run through Akihito's body. Asami left the omega's lips and sipped his jawline next, then trailed down the side of his throat and right there he lightly sucked._

_Akihito seems to wake up from a deep slumber when he felt a bit sting due from the sucking, he tried to grab a hank on the alpha's hair but failed miserably because he wasn't release from his powerful grip. "What do you think--" Akihito sucked in his words because Asami was kissing him again. Now, he'd be really in trouble if he wouldn't stop._

_Asami's nimble tongue played the nub inside Akihito's mouth._

_Spellbound, the omega defeatedly closed his eyes and ready himself of what's next to come._

_But hail the heavens because someone knocked the door. Akihito felt the alpha infront of him halted, and then sounded a regrettable sigh._

_Asami carefully ungripped the omega's hands, quickly landed a short smack on his lips and finally, he let go. Turning his back to the door and unlocked it, Kirishima peeped in._

_"Sir, aren't you going home yet?" he politely asked. He's not that surprised at all when he noticed the blond guy behind Asami. Oh, the pole dancer._

_"Later, I need to finish some paperworks first." he looked at the omega behind him and whisper. "You go and rest. Be careful from now on and don't go so much around, it will be dangerous for you soon."_

_Akihito could only understood the 'go and rest' and ' be careful'. But why it would be dangerous for him to go out? Needless to say, he left the office and did not glanced at the alpha nor the other guy one bit._

 

"Uwaaah!" he came back to reality. "Please go away! Stop thinking about it!" he grumbled deep in his throat, hurled the blanket tighter around his body.

He rested his chin in the dorsum of his hands and sighed, it has been two nights after that. But since then he felt there's something strange in his body, something was slowly changing. He couldn't tell yet what was it but his body suddenly became hotter than usual, like he was burning inside. And everytime he sweats, there was this unfamiliar scent sticking to his nose. It couldn't be others scent because he's all alone inside his room, and it couldn't be from that alpha since he had already washed his body that was embraced by him. It wouldn't make any sense at all.

He never felt like this before, its suffocating. He wanted to release the heat, but how? He tried soaking himself in the tub for almost half a day, his temperature lowered but only a quarter an hour and the heat came back. Hell, but he kept on thinking that this only occurred after making skin contact with the bar's owner.

Could it be...?? No, definitely NOT.

"Aaarrrghhh." he lumped down his head and decided to just sleep it away.

He completely forgot his job tonight.

 

Meanwhile three floors down, Sudoh has been gritting his teeth and clenching his hands 'cause of irritation. Tonight is Takaba's first appearance in the bar as the Queen of the dance floor and yet, the dancer himself is not around. They only have thirty minutes left before his number.

He creased the curtain backstage, it was truly amazing seeing how the bar was fully crowded, no, the number increased. Its as if the night of poll voting for the floor's queen. Surely, that male dancer attracts more customer. It was already known around other bars and it seemed that Takaba's became popular in just a couples of nights.

"He sure dared to be late in his first night as the queen, that beta!" Sudoh muttered, pissed off to death.

"Manager, Emma's dance is ending but Takaba-kun's not showing himself. What should we do?" one of the backstage crew notified him.

"Give me some time, I'll go see him in his room."

"Please do, we can't let this night go to waste. We have lot of customers waiting for his dance, importantly, the owner's here."

Sudoh freeze. What did he say?

"What do you mean the owner's here?"

"Asami-sama appeared not long ago, Kirishima-san came here and told us."

Sudoh went deathly pale.  _Don't tell me the owner had taken a liking to that beta? No, I won't allow it to happen. Shit. I'm an omega, I am more capable than him!_

"Then, the more I go and drag Takaba to come down." the words escaped from his mouth half-ass.

Swiftly, the manager run his feet upstairs unaware of himself leaking a venomous aura around him. His eyes deeply blossoming of great jealousy and envy, never did the owner came to actually watch the dance of any dancers in the bar after the vote's night. Not until now.

_I must do something, they shouldn't see each other again tonight!_

Reaching Akihito's room he bang the door hardly, his trembling hand spoke of worry and agitation.

"Takaba-kun, are you there?" he called.

Shortly, the door opened, revealing the haggard look of Akihito.

"Something wrong, manager?" he lazily asked.

"Can you let me in for a moment?"

Akihito pulled the panel wider, Sudoh barged in.

"What are you doing?" Sudoh drawled.

"I'm about to sleep," he replied.

"About to--?"  _Are you stupid? Even if I really don't want you to dance tonight, still...._

"Do you have something to tell me, manager?" 

"Are....you sick or what?"  _Say yes, hurry._

A bulb lit inside Akihito's head. Right, he can feign sickness. "Y-yeah, I don't feel good tonight."

"Then, go to sleep and rest. I'll just tell the crowd that you're sick and can't dance."  _Thanks god, I'm relieved._

"Oh, no." Akihito uttered then covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot tonight is...."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Sudoh smiled at him. "Just rest."  _That's right, just sleep your dumb ass for all I care._

"Thank you very much, manager. I owe you this one."

_No need, stupid._

Sudoh left his room.

After fifteen minutes, someone knocked again his door. Akihito pouted, he won't get his sleep if they keep coming to see him. He lazily yawn.

He was about to speak when the person behind his door talked to him.

"Takaba, are you in?" the voice called.

_What? This voice...it belonged to that arrogant alpha!_

Akihito did not answered, but he quickly sat himself upright the bed. He doesn't need to panic, the door's locked anyway.

Maybe it took thirty second when he heard the doorknob sounded click, he forgot that the owner has his own duplicate keys on all the rooms here.

Without thinking, Akihito jumped down the floor, crawled and hid himself under the bed.

His heart drummed like a thunder, he's almost holding up his breath.

The sound of boots steps approaching inside followed by the alpha's voice.

"The manager said that you're sick, I thought you'd be here but this room is empty. Did Sudoh lied then?"

Akihito covered his mouth, he can saw in his position those feet were walking and stopped right beside the bed.

Because its hot, the omega started sweating.

"Come out, I know you're here."

No sound at all. But unaware of his situation that Akihito was leaking his sweet scent and it fluttered all over the room.

The alpha snickered.

"You can't hide from me, Takaba, I can just follow the trail of your scent."

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it._

"Heh, playing hide and seek, are we?"

 _Please leave! And please stop sweating, myself!_ Akihito scolded himself mentally, crossing his fingers that the alpha will leave soon.

"Fine." Asami said like he was defeated, he knew where the omega was, but, well, its fun if he could play with him a bit. "Before I leave, hear me, Takaba. Your scent is stronger now than before, when I'll see you again, you'll be completely in your cycle by then."

_I don't care! And I don't want to see you again so please just leave. I'm already out of breath._

"Till then, Takaba." and Asami left the room.

Akihito felt relieved, he released his breath he was unconsciously holding.

Phew! That was really close. He remembered the scent.

My scent! He sniffed his own body, this is the unfamiliar scent that he's been smelling.

His cycle is indeed about to complete.

 

TBC___

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Excuse me miss, do you know this guy? Have you ever seen his face?" Asami heard a man at least on his middle 40's holding a photo, he showed it to the lady server.

The lady stared at the photo for a while and shook her head saying, "I'm sorry sir, I don't know him." and then she left.

The man walked to another table and asked the student boy. "Boy, have you ever seen this guy?" he asked politely but to his dismay, he got a negative answer.

Yet the man seemed not losing hope, he jumped to another table, another, and another one until he reached the table next to where Asami, Kuroda and Kirishima were sitting. Kirishima had a sneaked peek on the photo when the man showed it to the woman seated left of him, it was only a short while but Kirishima was sure he knew the guy in the photo. His brows crooked.

"Him?" he mumbled, which Asami and Kuroda heard.

"Something the matter?" Kuroda asked. But before Kirishima could talk, the man with the photo approached them.

"Excuse me, sirs." he greeted. "Do you happen to know this guy?"

Kirishima quickly took the photo and had a better look. It was really him, but he did not answer. Instead, he showed it to Asami.

He only had a one glance and he can already tell who was it. Asami sipped his tea, brought it down and speak.

"Why are you looking for him?" he asked, for safety, he needed to know the reason first.

"He's the son of the person whom I work, I am their driver. One day he suddenly disappear, I blamed myself because I was with him. His father had told me to not let my sight off him, but I failed to do my job. I was supposed to send him on the hotel that day, it was his engagement party but he ran away. Because of that, I was fired." the man said with a sad face.

Asami couldn't tell if its true or the man was lying, he spoke again.

"Why not just go to the police station and let them handle it?"

The man suddenly shouted, "No way!"

The three of them got surprised. Realizing the way he acted, the man apologized.

"You see," he tried to calm his voice. "My ex-boss doesn't want me to interfere so I am looking for him in secret. I...really wanted to help so that I can clear this guilt that I had been feeling."

"How long since he disappeared?" Kuroda asked.

"Ah," the man scratched his head. "I think more than a month already." he moved his fingers as if he was counting.

"Hey, how old is he?"

"A-around 20, I think." he seemed not sure.

Asami lifted a brow in doubt. "How long did you worked for them?" he asked.

"Sir, can you just answer me if you knew him or not? Because if not, you are wasting my time." the man suddenly got irritated.

"No, we never saw that face." Asami said in a dismissal sound.

They heard the man clicked, then he leaved without even thanking them.

"Shinji, you're expert in this. Find out who was that man and what is his connection to him. If they mean trouble for our business, shut that man as usual and I'll deal with the other person myself." he gave command to Kuroda.

"Yes,"

"Find it as soon as possible." he demanded with full authority. He'd sensed a bad premonition about that man.

"Sir, are we heading to Scion's after this?" Kirishima asked, he always thought of the owner to be neutral, to not favour any of his employees. But this time, he sensed that Asami had change a bit after meeting the male dancer at the bar.

"Yes, but I have another person to meet after this. You go ahead, just call me if something goes wrong." Asami had ordered something very useful from the person he is about to meet later, something very important he planned to give to  _his omega._

"Yes, sir."

 

***

 

His fellow omega can't sense it, can't smell his scent, they can't tell if he's in his cycle or not, they just simply thought that he's sweating and all. But not to an active and aggressive alpha. They can easily smell him, tail him, and if he won't be guarded enough, those alpha's will probably jump right at him.

To hell with them!

And to hell with this so-called "in-heat" or cycle or whatever thing.

Akihito felt the wetness of his cum-soaked jockey against his hands, he couldn't really believed it. Just now he was able to do himself, releasing his half-ass orgasm. His other hand reached for the tissue and took some to wipe his thighs and stomach splatted with his own slicks. He was sitting on the floor leaning his back against the bed, he slumped his head at the edge.

He was panting, alright.

He didn't have the face to ask another omega what to do during their cycle, or how long till it last. Its been four days he felt so restless, he couldn't ask the manager because he thought he was a beta. Sudoh will probably just glare and laugh at him, he would even tell him he's dreaming.

He did not leave his room within those days, he felt like a prison, because somehow, the words of that alpha kept echoing in his ears. It won't harm him following his advice, if he went out of his room, alpha's will surely swarm around him. He knew his scent was fluttering and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Today was even worst, he can't endure it anymore.

It was tiring doing it, it was his first time so he didn't know that he had to work hard just to relieve himself from the throbbing pain below his abdomen. He felt like his strength and energy were drained out from his body. It was a shameless thing to do and he never imagined that he really could resort to this kind of thing, to masturbate, to play his cock.

But the most shameless he did, was his mind full of the owner while working his hands on his hard rock dick.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Why did I even think of him? Worst, why did I whispered his name while cumming?" frustrated he was, he growled under his teeth and groped his face.

Yet....yet, it wasn't enough.

He wasn't satisfied at all that he wanted to scream, to wince, to totally become bold, to be wild, he wanted more, more, and more of the real thing. "Haah," he huffed.

He raised his hand up and stared at his fingers, then lowered it, touched his face, the corner of his lips. Suddenly, his mind run wild again. That time when the owner kissed him. It was really fantastic, but of course he don't want to admit it to himself.

"Damn you, Asami!." he cursed the alpha. "Its all your fault that I am in this pathetic state. What exactly did you do to me?" he just felt that time when their eyes met, he seemed captivated by his spell and wordlessly allowed him for the kiss. Then all of a sudden, the alpha's scent seemed to envelop him, the cigarette scent that he had come to associate with.

He knew in the deepest of his heart that his kiss was the start of what was happening to him now.

Akihito got it, the real nature of an omega. Today was only the beginning of his life, how will he be able to tackle it until the end.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, he must appear at the bar tonight. He was only saved the other day because his alibi seemed to work. And, he might not know if the owner will come again.

However, he was a fool to think that it made him excited with the thought of that alpha coming.

 

***

 

"Yoh, have you heard?" a voice, like his skin, smooth, even and rich, like his long delicate hair, shining and silky, Fei Long, a comely man, asked his secretary.

He owns the Pavilon bar, the main rival of Scion's point. He had the kind of face that women were swooning and dream about, his fair skin was smooth all over, the texture was evenly sleek which manifested a sensuous warmth that you may found yourself wanting to touch it. A face so arresting with eyes that commanded most attention, very captivating. His lips were bewitching with certain mischievous tilt that makes you want to kiss.

Another dangerous alpha to take note to.

Things were somewhat different from a month ago, his bar Pavilon, was not at the end of the gutter until now. He noticed that it started last week, end of the month, his customers were becoming lesser than usual. Even some of his regular clients and patrons have changed heart, in some way, they change to another bar and found out that it was his very own rival. Not only the bar, owner included.

To know the reason why, he sent one of his waiter to follow secretly their customers what bar they'd go. He had the hunch, but he wanted a confirmation. It was proven right at the end.

He wanted to confront the owner of Scion's but he has no hard evidence that Asami had lured them, or stole them from him. He let his employee to enter the bar as a customer, much to his surprise, it was said that the main cause of his client's change of heart was one of their dancer. He knew that Scion's most attraction was their infamous Queen of the stage, the customer's most wanted chosen dancer. It interests him when his employee said that the dancer was a man. He also said that this male was a pole dancer.

Yoh, busy reading the reports, looked at him and answered. "About what?"

"Scion's Queen of the stage this month,"

"Ah, yes. I heard he's the only male dancer," he said precisely. "Are you interested now to see him?"

"Hmmm, I'm actually wondering how'd he dance. What kind of moves he's dancing that our customers have to go there. Was he really a good dancer?"

"Who knows?" Yoh said. "Or maybe, its also because he has a handsome face."

"One more thing," Fei Long said with curiosity. "Most customer who went there were alpha's."

"I see."

"That male dancer must be an omega," Fei Long conjured, an abrupt plan comes to mind. "Hey, do you know when will their stage queen dance?"

"Tonight,"

Fei Long slyly smiled. Yoh got panic, he knew what was he thinking. "I won't go with you," he said immediately.

The long haired alpha burst to laugh. "How did you know I want to go there?"

"With that expression, I already knew what's in that mind."

"So? Wanna join me?"

Yoh sighed, if only he's not his boss, he would rather enjoy the night sleeping in his bed. "Fine, but please, don't do anything reckless."

Fei Long smiled.

 

When they reach Scion's, the queen was already at the middle of his dancing. Yoh and Fei Long mixed themselves in the part of the bar where they couldn't be easily seen and notice. Fei Long wandered his eyes and saw that the bar was truly packed, even at the mid spaces were filled, some were leaning against the wall glass, in the hallway, at every corners, customers were lined  like sardines.

He felt envious, his own bar never come across with this situation, even at peek season the bar wasn't as pack as here.  _Damn Asami. That alpha really knows how to handle everything in his hands._

His attention focus on the dancer next, and he was instantly captivated.

When their eyes met accidentally, the dancer lifted his lashes slowly in a blatantly sexy manner, it gave him a shudder.

His throat suddenly got dry, he asked Yoh to get him a wine, just the mild one. Yoh had immediately return back, with wineglasses in both hands. Fei Long took one and dipped the tip of his tongue into the glass, moistening it with the wine and then sipped after. He glanced over the dance floor once again, and the dancer's seductive lazy gaze bore into him from over the rim of his wineglass.

The various looks of all the alpha inside the bar mingled, their coveted glances that they had been sending in the stage, filled the air with scent of gluttony.

The dancer was inflaming everyone in a way that he probably did not intend, his remarkable dance moves with finery struck them with powerful surge of desire and Fei Long couldn't blame these alpha's. That dancer is really a sucker of seductiveness.

Yet he sensed something's wrong.

_He's sweating heavily, is he unwell? His face's like he's in pain. Or...don't tell me?_

"Yoh, go get the bar's manager right now. There's something wrong with this dancer," Fei Long ordered Yoh, the dancer should step out from the floor before its too late.

When Yoh went around to look for Sudoh, Kirishima had noticed him.

"What's he doing here?" he uttered with crinkle brows, he tailed him secretly and got a strange feelings after he saw Yoh speaking with the manager.

Yoh and Sudoh walked down to where Fei Long was and the more Kirishima had his doubts, he suspects that they're plotting something. He called immediately the owner. Fortunately, Asami just got back and coming out from his car. He went right to the entrance door and meet him.

Meanwhile.

"You're the manager?" Fei Long asked.

"Yes, sir." Sudoh replied. "You need something?"

"Ah, yeah. That dancer, what's his name?"

"Takaba-kun," the manager said. "Are you interested with him?"

Hmmmm...good question. "Can I buy some of his time?"

Sudoh was reluctant, truly it was the bar's regulation that any of the dancers are prohibited to associate with customers. They are not a host club and even more in the industry of prostitution. Scion's a mere bar. The owner might really get angry with him, but if this customer will only have Takaba to accompany him in one of the private rooms designed for that purpose for a short time, then maybe he could just ask Takaba to agree with it. Anyway, its the bar's income.

As soon as Akihito finished off his dance number, Sudoh summoned him right away. He told him the situation, Akihito really wanted to go in his room to rest and sleep. He's not still feeling good although it was better than yesterday, he felt that his body temperature had dropped down. He's not quiet known with the bar's regulation and the manager said it won't take hours.

"Just accompany them in room 03, there's no hanky-panky so you'll be alright." Sudoh whispered.

Needless to say, Akihito agreed at the end.

While they advanced to the room, Fei Long casually put his right hand over Akihito's shoulder. The omega stiffened uneasy, he wanted to brush off the alpha's hand but he couldn't due to work respect.

Fei Long seemed to noticed it. "Don't worry, I just want someone's company tonight so you can relax. I won't do anything unnecessary."  _as I thought, he's in heat.  We must hurry to get inside the room, his scent started to flutter._

To his horror, its getting stronger. Two alpha's were on their way and it seemed that they had already followed the scent.

Fei Long has to act quick, though this omega isn't his mate, he needs to choke back his pheromones leaking. "You should just have stayed in your room tonight. These beasts here are hungry, and with their looks, they only want to fuck."

Akihito did not hint any reply.

"Give me your hand," he ordered. Akihito raised his left hand. In a heap, a golden chain bracelet wrap around his wrist.

Yoh was shocked upon seeing what his boss did. "Boss, he's not even your mate."

"I know," he took out something from his inner pocket, a solid substance coil in a plastic paper. A white chocolate?

"And remember, he's your rival's employee."

"I also know that." he unwrapped the chocolate and hold still in his palm.

"So what are you planning?"

"Steal him and make him my mate, is that enough answer?"

"That's your worst joke until today." Yoh became serious. But the long haired alpha just smirked it off.

"Open your mouth, Takaba-kun." he said and dunk the chocolate in his mouth.

"What's this--?" Akihito asked, he tried to took it out but it quickly melted on his tongue.

"Boss, do you really mean what you said?" another wave of shock paraded in Yoh's face, why, that wasn't a chocolate. Its a kind of drug that can suppressed the omega during their cycle. That means, his boss had smelled him.

"No," the drug was taking its effect, the omega beside him slowly falling down. Akihito was unconscious. He carefully hold him tight and reach the door knob but before he could open it, a voice vibrated behind them.

"That's as far you can go," thunderous voice halted them.

 _Fast, as expected._ Fei Long snorted. They face the person, its Scion's owner  and his secretary beside him.

"Oh, Asami." he greeted waving up his left hand.

"What did you do to him?" eyes, sharp like a dagger meet Fei Long's eyes.

"Just a little sweet to suppressed him, he's been sweating a lot and it seems that he's painfully holding it. You shouldn't have let him dance tonight, his scent was just too sweet to resist."

"And you took the chance to drugged him?"

"Don't be mad, I just save him from those hungry beasts."

"And you're not one?"

Fei Long laughed. "You're mean."

"Give him to me," Asami ordered and stretched his hand.

"I can't, I already paid--"

"Our dancers are off limits, we can give you a refund of your money, or you can choose another person to accompany you."

"But I chose him."

"Fuck off, Fei Long."

_Damn, he's formidable._

"Alright, just give me a refund." he said in defeat, handing Akihito to Asami.

"Have you gotten bored inside your own bar that you actually came in my turf?" Asami said cryptically putting his arm around the omega's waist.

"Oh, not really." Fei Long replied. " I was just too curious when I heard that Scion's queen of the floor this month was a male. I never imagined that he was so damn sexy and.... so damn omega." his words of hunting was unmistakably marvelous, followed by a grin.

Asami scowled at the expression of sheepish chagrin on the younger alpha's face, his eyes glinted amber next.

"If you dare to touch again what's mine, I'll blow up Pavilon right in your eyes." his voice was calm, but the intense says otherwise.

Fei Long smiled and swallowed secretly, he knew Asami is not a joke, he's a man of his words and that's what every alpha feared about him. And Fei Long wasn't excluded.

"Now, take off this filthy chain in his wrist."

 _Oh, geeeeezzz...I thought he won't noticed it._ Fei long sighed.

"Do it fast, just one call to my men and Pavilon's already in ashes the next time you see it."

_Okay, it can't be help._

Fei Long unhitched two buttons up of his suit and droop down the collar, his family crest drawn under his chest with a code written above it. "Can you read it for me?"

 _The password?_ Asami read the code quickly, a second later and the golden chain bracelet fell off from the omega's wrist.

Scion's owner lifted the unconscious Takaba like a newly wed bride up his strong arms, he pass by Kirishima and ordered him to lead the way out to both Fei Long and his secretary.

Asami walked Takaba up his room on the third floor of the building, he used the lift specifically for employees use only. Reaching the omega's room, he instantly put him down the bed, pulled the blanket and covered him. Because of the bracelet Fei Long had put around his wrist a while ago that his scent was suppressed and stopped to flutter, he can thanks him the sex angry alpha's around failed to smell his scent.

"You're too naive to let yourself unguarded, did I not told you to take care and stay away from the crowd while you're in heat?" Asami whispered while he carefully touched the omega's innocent face. "You should just told the manager you're still unwell, brat."

"Owner....." Akihito mumbled in his sleep.

Asami freeze.

"Asa.....mi,"

A trifling wolfish smirk materialized on the alpha's enigmatic face.

While watching the omega sleep, he took out the thing he got from the man he met outside. It was a special silver-made choker with a black diamond engraved in it, his family's rare stone. The choker was hardly made to suppress the omega during in his heat.

He uttered the code to unlock it, he slowly put the choker around the omega's neck, lastly, uttering again the code. Click.

"Now, you can not escape from me anymore my little omega." he whispered. "YOU'RE MINE." and he sealed it with a kiss.

 

TBC___

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Akihito felt lighted, as if his body swayed like feathers that was blown by the wind. He closed his eyes with a little groan, only to snap them open when he realised he's been carried up to his room. He can't clearly see the face of the person carrying him but he could tell he was tall, with firm hands...and smells manly and cigarette.

_Smells like Asami..._

For a split second, he wished this had to be a dream so he can tease the bloody alpha. He smiled with that thought in mind.

To begin with, Akihito lifted both his hands and clung onto  _Asami's_ neck, he purposely did it slowly so that he felt his palm against _his_  skin. He seemed please with that, and he didn't hold free until they reached his room. He felt he was being put down, slowly with a careful thud on the bed against his back. He knew he was being gazed at by those amber eyes, he felt it in his bones, its burning with desire.

When he thought  _Asami_ moved to leave the room, he spoke according to his subconscious mind.

"Owner..." and he felt the alpha halted.

A soft touch has caressed his face.

"Asa...mi," and here he thought he could sleep the moment his head touched the pillow. His name rolled in his tongue felt marvelous, like _he_  was his.

Akihito was feeling weird, feeling hot and feeling something he can't fathom. Something deep inside him was exploding abruptly, as if an exotic, enthralling smell was beginning to encloak him, compelling, commanding. This feeling was new to him considering that he was drugged, and at his cycle's end. He shivered.

He found himself looking into the alpha's soul of passion. There was a wildness in him he can't control at the moment.

"Its all your fault that I am in this state, its you who made me feel like this." Akihito whispered, a sound of despair flowed with in. "I feel so awful,"

"So, what do you want me to do?" Asami breathed huskily in his ear, his mouth skirting around his earlobe.

"Take responsibility,"

Asami smiled, but he knew the omega wasn't himself. "Sure, I'll take full responsibility."

Afterwards, Akihito felt something being wrapped around his neck, but that wouldn't matter for he could only hear words that bore possessiveness. Two words that he thought no one would ever mind to tell him.

" _You're mine." and a kiss followed._

Akihito smiled, what a wondrous dream during spring.

"Yes, I'm yours....I'll be yours forever if you want." thought he was hallucinating he really uttered those words. His feeling exotic, his hands are working on their own accord and he's barely aware of it.

The drug was wearing in his body and mind effectively, Asami knows that. But he did not thought of taking advantage because the omega was out of himself it wouldn't satisfy him anyway.

Yet the little tease omega continued, and Asami's patience had started wearing thin.

Surprised came across his sinful face when Akihito pulled him down and toppled him right over. Asami stared at him bemuse as he heard him giggle like a girl. Those fingers instantly drawn to trace his waist, putting the alpha in horrible restraining state. One more tease and he'll pounce him guilty less.

"Do you know what you are doing?" he can praise himself for still having in control over his need.

"I'm afraid yes,"

Asami grunted. "Fuck you little tease!"

"Oh no, you won't!" he said indignantly but he giggled again afterwards.

Asami's brows narrowed, his eyes moving over every inch of his face, no good but he had to put him to sleep already. Stretching the conversation will only drag their heated feelings, and he won't hesitate if it was.

"Go to sleep, let's have a good education about you and the rules of the bar once you clear your head. Right now, you're no more than a drunken brat." it was his last straw and if the omega won't still stop he'll just bear the consequence.

Thanks holy land mother of all tease the omega fell into sleep.

Asami felt relieved and the night forego in its deepest that he also fell asleep beside the omega.

 

*

 

Asami came awake slowly with something ticklish on his chest and an unfamiliar weight resting against his body. Then he remembered he wasn't in his own room. He relaxed back in his pillow as contentment settled over him.

The omega beside him was not exactly curled next to him using his hand as his pillow, his knees bent and braced up his hips and one hand flat above his stomach. Asami did not moved yet, not at all as he was afraid he could wake up his little omega and pull away.

He did not thought of sleeping with him so soon, not that there'd be happening between them, it just so happen that he placed him carefully on the bed and under covers. After that he sat on the edge for a long time just gazing at him and forgot the time it was very late to go home. Anyway it was still his building and there's no problem even if he sleep here.

He had no plan to take him yet, this little omega had just realised his own world and he had to let him fit in slowly first. He did not believed in soul mates, not even once, and the things he had told him about the omega getting in heat around his destined alpha mate, it just came out from his mouth in a spur. He didn't actually thought it could happen real and a red haze of passion had swept over him upon capturing his irresistible scent. Akihito is 24, and its his first time experiencing it. It made him excited though.

He lined a smile on his lips, what was he to do but to temporarily appease him. He was too naive and innocent how alpha's works quick, just like Fei Long. He would not allowed anyone again to approach near his omega. Everyone knew his law, it is a crime to mar what's belonged to him.

And last night, he just marked Akihito his own.

 

*

 

Beneath the warm blanket, the omega lay shivering, its a condition he can't control and it wouldn't stop. It was him being in heat causing the trembling, and twice the not so sweet thing that he ate made him sick to his stomach.

A gentle touch of wind chilled him, the more he hugged the blanket tighter close to his body. He must not let himself get a cold, he's all alone now and no one of his co-dancers will make their way just to come babysit him. Not that he wanted them to anyway. It was already bad enough that he stole the limelights for himself, they might be actually in sheer joy now if they had known he'd got sick.

His throat felt dry but he's too lazy to stand up and get a drink, a hot creamy coffee would be just fine. It wasn't his style to drink fiber juices in the morning or any kind of tea to detox his body. And the light was still on, what time is it?

Akihito rolled over the other side of the bed and half opened a blurry-eyed, its just what he thought. The windows were slightly open enough for fresh air to escape inside. But then, he can't remember he opened them before he slept, and come to think of it. Why was he in his bed? How did he ended up here? He was tired yesterday even without doing anything for the entire time, and still felt tired now for a different reason. He had found no pleasure over yesterday's restlessness, the cycle thing had been a miserable experience and he'd hope it won't come again so soon.

And oh, yeah, what happened between them with the long haired customer last night? He tried to crack his head and think. Right, he was paid for a short hour to accompany him, that man....was an alpha, right? He remembered they were talking to each other while walking to the private room, and then he put something in his mouth that melted quickly, he also gave him a golden bracelet. After that he suddenly lose conscious, he couldn't figure it out yet but one thing was blazingly apparent. That man put him to sleep. And everything after that was blank until he woke up.

The bracelet.

Akihito felt his wrist, but it was empty. Nothing wrapped around it. Where'd it go? Or did he took it back? One more thing, was he the one who brought him up here in his room?

That couldn't be. No outsiders allowed to step upstairs. Then who?

The omega rolled over again to face the other side and sighed, what a wonderful scene. He could still be half sleeping that he's seeing a handsome man in his room, he looks familiar though.

That chiselled face, the pointed nose, a cigar clipped on those thin, suave lips, those sharp amber eyes....

_Owner, what exactly did you do to me that I can see you even in my dream?_

Akihito crinkled his brows when he noticed that the man smirked. No way in hell, right?

But he's hella right.

"You took your time pretty good sleeping, huh." the alpha snickered. "...so unguarded."

Their eyes met.  _Eh?_

_Eeeeh?!!!_

His reaction was late, he was frankly surprised at the sight of the bar's owner in his room, though he didn't have to wonder how the hell he's here. He knew that Asami had his own key. And he thought he was too paralyzed to move a muscle.

Akihito slowly sat on the bed, he felt himself if something happened between them. He looked at the alpha but he found no answers in his expression.

"Did we--did you--" he rattled.

Asami interrupted him, lips twitching. "If I did, you should be able to feel it yourself."

"I d-don't believe you," he said hesitantly, chagrined that he couldn't just remember.

"Do you think I would ever bother to redress you after I had fucked you?"

Akihito glanced down himself, he's wearing his clothes and he could feel the tiny piece of cloth in between his legs. He looked back at him, still his eyes glared accusingly.

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"I guess you don't remember since you did not even noticed that Fei Long drugged you."

"F-Fei Long? You mean, the long haired guy last night?"

Asami just nodded, he smashed his cigarette to put off the lit.

"But....when did he...?" then he remembered the sweet thing he put into his mouth. "But I thought that was a chocolate." and he was fortunate that it has no longer after effects.

He looked at the alpha still standing near the window, what had been his reaction by the way? He must have been disgusted, him still being here might waiting for his explanation why did he acted that way.

Akihito had been staring at Asami for quiet a long time trying to glean something of his thoughts, but he gains nothing, just those amber eyes looking back at him.

"Anyway, since you are calm now you can go and catch a fresh air outside. You can worry no more about being chase by hungry alpha's around."

"What do you mean?" as if he was only waiting for him to speak for his thought to relax and his eyes to warm.

But Asami didn't answered, his phone rang.

It was Kuroda, the things he wanted to know, Kuroda had them already in his hands.

"I'll be going, spare some time to learn the rules of the bar. I'll have Kuroda educate you about it once he's done with his work." Asami took his coat that was hanged on the chair and put it on. He walked near Akihito and smoothed his hand a path down his cheeks, before he turned back he planted a kiss on his lips, a bit fierce wearing possessiveness, as if it meant to devour all of him.

Asami groaned when his little omega duelled with his tongue, his innocence was the farthest thing on his mind, yet the sudden attack left him stunned with flames.

But they have to stop, there were things to be of importance now, not that more important than his omega, just need to take them into clearings.

Asami dropped the kiss and leave.

With a little feelings of dismay, Akihito stood out from bed and went to bathe. Today is his off day, his cycle has subdued, maybe he can go around town without worrying just like what the owner said.

Inside the bathroom Akihito stood next to the mirror and stared at his own reflection. For just a short time he came to realise that Asami has been looking at him good, he just couldn't understand why he must be treated him like he was his own, telling him over destined mates. Or could he be expecting that the owner really was his mate? He was actually responsible of him getting in heat for the past four days.

Quickly to get over with the unexpected feelings, he twisted on the faucet and wash his face. But then, something caught his ocean eyes. His hands stopped from scooping the water and instead touched the thing wrapped around his neck. A choker that he never saw before. It was revealed to be mounted of black...diamonds? Were there really black stones? Although the silver tier was cut sophisticatedly for an omega like him, it had to be worth a fortune.

When did he have the choker? And who put them on his neck? He turned it down so that he could press the lock but he find none. And much to his surprised there were five letters he read carved in the silver metal.

_Asami._

"So it was him."

Oddly, he found himself quiet glad that its from that alpha not knowing the choker was a suppressor, that he was marked as Asami's ownership.

*

 

An hour later.

Akihito put on the baseball cap on his head, wearing a simple black shirt and jeans ripped on the front sides, a black sneakers with white shoelace. The bath felt good and the weather just nice for a whole day off.

Akihito felt a wave of contemplation course through his mind, he don't know what he's thinking but he wanted to see his mother so badly. He misses her. Its not his fault why he hadn't gone into heat at an early age, he did not purposely did it. He's just a late bloomer. His father wanted him to marry the son of his boss where he works when he'll have his first heat because they knew Akihito had a very good genes to breed with. But he already reached 24 and still haven't one, the boss of his father got impatient and instead he found another omega to marry his son.

His father got angry, and since he thought he was impotent and useless like trash, he bid him for a commendable price. Her mother was against it but couldn't go against his husband. She helped him escaped but his father found out. In the end, he was sold to a man named Mikhail who owns a cabaret. Most of the sex workers there were omega's, and they were breeders of those alpha's who wanted a child but not a life partner.

Akihito shuddered. As much as possible he wanted to erase that part of his past. He didn't want to think about it, it will only ruin his mood.

Smiling, he threaded down the stairs.

Before long, he already reached the place.

Tramping through the asphalted old road to his house, Akihito looked around just to make it sure there were no people who will recognize him, or any shadow of suspicious person. He knew that there were people Mikhail hired to find him since he escaped from that house where he was detained for a week. He never imagined to go back there again. Not in his grave. It was too hard for him to find the time when to run away, all corners of that house was tight guarded and there were camcorder everywhere. The only chance for him was when he was called to set off to the cabaret for his first night of work, that time he planned it perfectly and escaped the hands of those thugs.

He stood outside their doorstep, he could hear her mother humming inside. A warm feeling touched his heart.

Slowly he opened the door and the first he saw was the surprised look of those big mahogany eyes of her mother. He smiled, oh, how he really missed her.

"Mom?" he went inside the house and hold her in the shoulders. "I'm home,"

"Aki?" like her mother was dreaming she blinked her eyes twice then touched his face from his forehead, to his eyes, nose, cheeks and even his lips Akihito almost laugh. "Right, its really you!" she cried for joy and hug his son tight.

"How are you, mom? I missed you,"

"I'm doing fine."

"How about f-father?" he's still awkward remembering him.

"He's at work right now, don't worry he'll be back at night."

Akihito's eyes glittered like an ice-covered stream. He can stay with her mother for half day before he'll return back to Scion's.

"Have you eaten? Its almost lunch, I'll prepare food. We'll eat together."

"Yes, mom."

While her mother went to the kitchen to cook, Akihito went in to his bedroom. He was amazed by how it was cleaned and all his things were still neatly in their proper places, no dust at all like he never leave the room for even a day. He sat down before the dressing table and stared at his own reflection through the mirror, a smile was still drawn there.

It has been one? No, two months to be exact since he left this house.

He stood up and walked to the bed, there he lay himself open arms sprawled wide. Tired from the previous days, he fell asleep.

He was then awaken by his mother when its time to eat lunch.

Both sat at each side of the table facing each other, Akihito was most please because he can eat again her mother's cooking. And he was right because they're all delicious he ate too much.

He burped after, they both laughed.

"You're cooking are still the best, mom."

"All for you," her mother said. He noticed that her mother's eyes did not left him, especially down his neck. And he knew what she was looking at.

"Ah, this one was given by my boss at the place where I work." he explain even if her mother didn't say anything.

"I'm glad,"

"Huh?"

"That choker, do you know what it means?" her mother asked. As an omega herself, she knew right from the first sight that the choker around his neck was a suppressor.

"Hmm? Does every choker have meanings?" he asked confused.

"Of course," she smiled. That means his son didn't know. "He's a possessive alpha, I can tell."

"How did you know he's an alpha?"

"Only an alpha can give a suppressor to his mate, and that choker around your neck is a suppressor. It means he doesn't want any alpha's stay next around you. He gave you a choker so that your scent won't flutter and no one can smell it."

"Is that true, mom?" suddenly his ears got stung and burning.

Her mother bobbed her head happily, as if his son won a lottery.

But not to Akihito.  _That bastard!_

"But I'm happy. Since an alpha owned you, that means you had experienced your first heat."

"Owned? I'm not! But yes, I had my cycle and suffered for four days."

Her mother amusingly smiled. "So, you really don't know the true meaning of that choker."

"Its just a jewelry, no deeper meaning into it."

"No, my son. When he put that around your neck, that moment, he owned you. And he's the only one who can take that off, even you can't."

Well, her mother was right. He can not take it off no matter how he stretched or shook it.

"Well, its only the right thing to do. An alpha should protect and take care of his destined mate. Afterall, he'll be your partner forever and be the father of your childr--"

"Wait, mom!" Akihito cut her words off. "Don't jump into conclusion, what father of my children? I don't even know if he really think of me as his mate,"

"I doubt that,"

"He's my boss, of course he'll protect me as his employee."

"Well, if that's what you think then, suit yourself." but in her mother's mind, she knew that his son had found his mate. "Anyway, let me take a closer look at it, what kind of stone are these?"

"They're coloured black, I don't know what kind they are."

"You mean...black? As in black diamond?" her eyes widened in shocked and Akihito thought she was exaggerating.

"They cost a fortune, I can tell it. But, from your reaction mom, you seemed shock."

"Of course, I do! Don't you know that only one family possessed this diamonds?" then her mother stopped and looked at him, her eyes were bigger than ever.

"What now?"

"So....your mate....that means...he's --"

"Asami." he deadpan.  _What's so shocking about that arrogant alpha?_

"My god....to think that an alpha from a rich family is your mate."

"Stop it, mom."  _how irritating._ "I'll return this to him right away when I see him at work."

"Huh? Why? You can't escape your fate, Aki."

"I can." he said. "I can do it."

 

Before it gets dark, Akihito went back to Scion.

 

TBC___

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

On second thought, Akihito felt like drinking so he took the train going to Kou's apartment instead of Scion.

Akihito step up onto the boardwalk, deliberately keeping his eyes averted from the railways in which appropriately enough, securities were nestled in each side corners for safety.

When the announcement of the train coming, Akihito step out a little and patiently waited. By then, he noticed that there were some eyes lingering around him.

And murmurs which his ears had clearly caught.

_He's an omega._

With icy dignity, Akihito pretend to not heard of it.

_He have a choker....how cute, it suits him. He's like a puppy!_

_Oh, a suppressor..........._

The flurry of murmurs started to tickle his ears, yet he brushed them off with his wistful smile and tried his best to ignore them.

The murmurs continued.

_What a waste, he was owned already...._

_He must have lots of pheromones that his mate needed to restrain him.._

And then followed by mocking giggles and snigger behind his back..

Closing his eyes, he pressed his fingers over his forehead like he was massaging it to calm his rising temper.

_He's mate will surely be having much pleasure fucking him..._

Shit. One more word and he would definitely send that asshole fly in the railway.

_Just ignore it. Damn that Asami, if not of this useless thing I wouldn't hear such vulgar and nasty words. And these people are sure have much time to gossip._

When the train arrived, the omega snapped his eyes open and quickly entered inside as fast as the doors slid open.

He sat on the empty seat at the farthest end, as much as needed he don't want to hear another words from them.

But to his disappointment, that  _asshole_ stood infront of him. Akihito had to put up himself obliviously and fixed an inscrutable expression on his face.

The train departed.

While that  _asshole_ wounded himself to be notice by him, yet clicked his tongue in gallic resignation when there's no response he'd get from the omega. He walked away, finally.

Akihito released a relief sigh.

Not long hour and he reached his stop station, coming out from the train still he noticed there were some blazing oceans eyeing him....and to his butt under lids.

_Scram, you fucker alpha's._

On his way to Kou's house, he passed by a convenient store and bought some beers and snacks. He should be at home by this time, its past the hour of seven in the evening.

Another block until Akihito stood at the doorstep and knocked.

The door opened.

"Oh, Takaba!" Kou wide opened the door and moved sideway to give him enough space so that he could walk in.

"Busy?" he asked while he entered the house and handed to him the pack of beers he bought.

Kou took the plastic bag and closed back the door, both railed to the small living room. It was already dark and chilly, the television was on so he thought his friend was watching. Kou placed down the plastic bag on the center table, took the remote control and off the appliance.

"How'd you been doing? I've heard it from your mother when I went there sometime ago." Kou asked nestling his elbows at the edge of the couch, both were sitting on the floor.

"I've got a work in a bar, Scion's point." he said quietly, opening two cans of beer, one for him and one for Kou.

"Waiter?" Kou took the beer from him and drink.

"No, I dance...pole dancing."

"I see." he said and glanced at him, eyes locked at his neck.

_Here we go._

Akihito sighed. He need not asked him what's he looking at, like her mother, Kou sure was curious about the choker.

"What kind of mate is he?"

Right nailing it.

"He's not....I mean, not sure if he's really my mate."

"You had your first heat?"

"Unfortunately, yes." he answered ominously. "He's the cause of it." his words slightly slurred that Kou got interested.

"Then he's your destined mate," he looked amused. "And a possessive one, I guess." Kou glanced once again at the choker.

"Damnit," Akihito scowl. "He doesn't need to put this disgusting thing on me."

Kou laughed. "He's a show off." his grin was so blatantly teasing him.

"He could just give me something that are not so obvious, like a bracelet or a ring. Or a normal necklace, not like this one." he complained.

"Don't be so upset, he's just protecting you." Kou's voice change commiseratingly. "You know, alpha's tend to be too caring with their mates. It only shows that he cares for you a lot and he don't want you to get hurt."

Akihito got silent for a bit, contemplating. "You're an alpha, so did you gave a suppressor to your mate too?"

"Yup, but its just a normal necklace so he can put or take it off easily. When he's in his cycle and need to get out from his house, he put it on and take it off when he's at home." he replied. "You're not in your cycle now, you can take it off, y'know."

The omega frowned deliberately. "If I could I had took it off just after my cycle!"

Kou blurted another laugh. "He'd made sure you won't run away, that is."

"Fuck him! I will really fuck his ass once I'll see that bastard."

"Let me take a look at it, let me see if I can unlock it." Kou glides near him and touch the choker, he move it round trying to see if there's any connection. "Hmm, this is a sound lock."

"Sound lock?"

"Yes, you need to say the code to unlock it." Kou replied. "Do you know the code?"

"I....don't." he desperately said.

"Oh, well, that's the big problem. Of course, he won't tell you the code. And this choker is not only a suppressor, it also works as a tracking device to know your location."

"WHAT??!!" shocked, the omega rumbled with his eyes dilated.

Kou was honestly shocked himself finding out that the choker is also a device.  _That alpha is a dangerous mate, no wonder Takaba is furious._

Like he lost millions in a game, Akihito cursed the alpha in his mind and kill him savagely.

"So, what will you do now?"

"I still need to know the code, even if I have to beg him just to take this annoying thing off my neck." he said it outright with a perfect face, he'll just figure out how to accomplish it when he gets there.

But first, he have to be sweet and tame towards the alpha to draw his attention. And yeah, he have to know him better, what was he like, what he like and dislikes, what's he doing everyday, where's he usually at times when he's not at Scion or when he's not working. Do that alpha stays at his home during his off days? Where does he live anyway?

Ah, so irritating. There's so much hard work to do just only for knowing the code and to get rid of the choker. He was used to being restrained and restricted to whatever he'd do during those time he's at home, his father won't let him do whatever he likes. And now, that bastard also was trying to tie him down by putting the choker around his neck against his will. He's sick of it.

Desperate, he drawn his frustration drinking tonight. Anyway, he have two more days off to slack and he decided to just stay at Kou's house at the moment. He have no plan to go back at Scion at this hour. He have to plan on how to tame the owner to get his side.

And right to what Kou had suspected, Kirishima was in the car outside the house who secretly following the omega since the time he went out of his room this late morning. Busy talking in his phone reporting to Asami.

 

***

 

Asami, in his penthouse.

_"Just what you expected, sir. After visiting his house this morning, Takaba did not went back to Scion. He's at his friend right now, I'm sure they're drinking the beers he bought from the convenience store a while ago."_

"If he doesn't go back to Scion after an hour, let him be there. You go home and rest but be sure to see and continue following him tomorrow." Asami said, he's talking with Kirishima on the phone.

_"Yes, sir."_

"Report to me immediately if you notice anything suspicious. Just let him do what he wants but be sure that he won't let himself get hurt." he ordered and dismally end the call.

Putting down the phone, his eyes went back to the few piles of report papers Kuroda handed him. They had already taken cared of the man who was looking for Akihito by shoving money into his mouth, the moment his eyes laid upon the money infront of him, he sung.

He was paid by some unknown men in suits who came at him, he was asked to look for the boy in the photo and if he does, he'll call the number that was given to him and to not take off his eyes of Akihito until those men will come to get him. But when Kuroda asked who were those men, unfortunately he has no exact lead to who were they and what was their purposed in searching for Akihito. They released the man but told to leave Tokyo to hide and save his life, needless to say, those men were dangerous. (as if Asami and his underlings were not, lol)

The whole day he was out with Kuroda finding a lead to those men, they found out that they worked as bouncers in a cabaret where prostitution was explicitly done. The said cabaret was owned by a man named Mikhail Arbatov, a Russian national and were legally permitted to run his business. The thing is, they were secretly involved in human trafficking, selling omegas as sex slave to other countries. Akihito was one of their commidities.

He was sold by his own father, the reason was clear. Akihito did not have his heat during those times and his father thought of him as useless as trash and to make him useful, selling him for a price. It was only luck that the omega escaped that's why they are hunting him.

Asami is not as good and righteous as other men but he's not as bad as to sell omegas to satisfy his money needs. He maybe a yakuza, but his business have also limits and he hates people who abuse those weaker one particularly omegas who were only seen as breeders. Yes, he maybe bad at some points, but there were also spots that he's good at.

He didn't actually believe in mates, nor in liking another person more than himself. He's not a showy person, no flowery words, but he have a kind of sense on how to show he likes things around him. He may knew Akihito in just a short period of time, but his inner senses told him he was precious and be taken cared of. He may not show him yet any good points for now, but he kind a like to tease him for a start.

Tomorrow is another hectic day again, he wanted to find out why such a father like Akihito's could have sold him. Not having his cycle earlier wasn't enough reason to just sell away your son, and Asami knew that there was something bigger reason to it.

He'll just leave Kirishima to secretly following the omega until he's sure of his safety.

 

***

 

On the next two days, Akihito spent it by just staying at Kou's house. While the latter's out for work, the omega looked after the house and took care of his cactus, a plant more important than his computer. It was a gift given by his mate.

Akihito slept and eat, watched whatever show on the television, play on the computer, choreographed a dance step, and when tired he just lay there on the floor or pace out into nothing or he just listen to the radio. He don't quiet understand really, but he felt very restless with those passed days, feeling strange and out of sorts.

A cooling night wind blew across his face as he gazed longingly outside the open window, his fingers curling some strands of his hair in gentle wafting motion that did little to ease him. He was standing near the window while waiting for Kou to return from his work. And as he think over and over the whole day, it might been better if he was to start making his way next to Asami. Alright, he will admit this choker might be helpful at times of his cycle. He'll just ask the alpha, to at least tell him the code. Its time for him to view more the life of an omega and maybe, he'll accept the alpha as his mate, none the less and start to believe in himself that his fated mate might lead him into a new life, more carefree, and more cheerful without having fear to be toss outside.

He briefly closed his eyes, trying to inhale all the freshness breezy night. Lifting his hands to tap his face by the palms, and drop them to his neck, he frown once again. Bloody hell... he must have to take off this choker first!

Kou was late, and when he did came home they immediately ate dinner and went to sleep after.

The next morning, Akihito change his plan from confining himself inside Kou's house, instead he will begin making his way to be near to his mate. He woke up as early as Kou, help him do breakfast, simply tidy the house, after eating and bathing, both of them surge to their own itinerary.

Because Akihito barged in Kou's house without plan, he borrowed some clothes of him since their body sizes not differ much.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Kou asked him.

Akihito nodded smilingly, reassuring his friend that he'd be alright.

"Then, are you going back to your work tonight?"

"Yeah, its my turn tomorrow night so I'll go back tonight so I can prepare for my next dance."

"Okay, then if you have time just visit me again."

"Sure," he said. "Thanks, I'll return your clothes when I'll come next time."

"That's fine, you don't need to return them."

"Then, see you later."

And they went to their own way.

The omega did not go back right away at Scion, he wanders around town while thinking thoroughly his first move on getting next to Asami. He didn't know a single thing about him, not even how old is he. Where should he start then? How should he begin?

Argh! Nonetheless, at least he could still find him somewhere. The only place he know, of course, at Scion's point.

But its still early, the bar's only opened at night and Asami will only go there at later hours since the Queen of the stage won't be dancing tonight. Should he just hang around somewhere? Should he watch a movie to kill time? At the planetarium? At the park?

In the end, Akihito spent his time at the game zone, at the pachinko and lost some thousand yen. He also went to the park, at the zoo and stay there about one and half hours until the night falls.

It felt good though, he forgot about the choker around his neck, he forgot that he was being track, he forgot that there might be those men of Mikhail searching for him, he even forgot that he might be eyed by some alpha's again.

And he was totally unaware of the man secretly following him, fuming the whole day because he was tired of tailing him from here to there like he had gone to all corners of the city. Not to mention he was attracting some unwelcomed  attention because he was wearing a suit like he'd be attending a meeting.

Akihito waited until later hours at night before he went to Scion, he did not show himself and he just stand by hiding. Customers come and go, men and women, their usual clients. He thought he would still hang there longer, but be relieve when he saw that man's figure coming out from his car.

An inscrutable smile crept upon him. Finally.

But, well, what will he do next? What is he suppose to do? Heck, his mind's literally went blank.

Asami went inside the bar, Akihito took the chance to go near his car. He saw Kuroda coming out from the driver's seat, without locking the doors he trudged a few steps and stood at the smoking area. Akihito smiled. _Chance!_

Kuroda was facing the bar's entrance door so he did not notice that a sneaky omega had lifted up the car's tank and silently went inside.

While at one corner, Kirishima crooked brows. "What the hell is he doing? That brat!"

Not a long moment Asami came out, Kuroda lit off his cigarette and walked first to open a door for the owner.

When Asami seated, his phone rang. He took it out and read the message from his devoted secretary, Kirishima.

Asami snickered after reading.

"Be careful, there's a wild cat inside the trunk." he notified Kuroda, who nodded in response.

A bit confused, Kuroda drove the car carefully.

Meanwhile, Akihito started to feel hot inside the trunk.

He felt the car moved, calculated for about five minutes and he feels a bit of pain when the car seems to bumped at humps causing his head to knock the car floor.

_Where are we heading? Could it be in his house? Still far? I'm feeling giddy and dizzy._

His lashes fluttered seconds after seconds, the heat was suffocating him in the crampled confines of the trunk.  _Fuck, its a dumb act sneaking here. I should just hide inside._

Sweats has started to wet soak him, whining his ass as if the person inside the car could see his disdain through the trunk walls. He fluttered his hand to fan his face, at least to minimize the heat.

But maybe the heat was too much toll to his body, adding the fact that he was tired from his whole day strolling, the omega loss conscious.

When he came around, the next thing he knew was that he was already laying in a huge bed, in a huge bedroom with a huge curtains and high span ceilings. Akihito opened his eyes and languidly stretched beneath the huge blanket that covered him. Surely the room was a bit cold but for some reason, he felt utterly warm and cozy, simply marvelous. Though he's in a strange room, he felt protected, cared in a way it was totally foreign to him.

Its dark but from the corner of his eyes a flare of slow movement and a dot of light captured his attention.

Beside the bed was a figure of a man smoking, even if he can't see because of the dark, he could feel that he's staring at him.

Akihito slid his body up and leaned at the bedrest.

"Um...e-excuse me--"

"You're awake." the man spoke, then he stood up and switched on the light.

Light flooded the room.

_Asami!_

 

Now he remembered, his face flushed red.

"So, what are you trying to accomplish sneaking inside the trunk?" Asami asked, his eyes amusingly smiled. "Did you caught the rat?"

The more Akihito's face redder.

"If you want to see me, just come in a right way. Trust you to junk yourself inside that crampled place, or did you missed me that much?"

Missed--??

"Missed you? In your dreams!" the omega suddenly snapped.

The alpha just chuckled.

"Do you want something from me then?"

Asami snailed and sat at the bed next to him. The omega flinched when his hand lifted up and pressed his thumb onto his chin. "Speak while I'm sober."

Surprised, Akihito was immobilized for a short run.

"The wild cat bite his tongue," lopsided, Asami broke his lips into thin smile.

Akihito's eyelids fluttered and withdrew his face away from the alpha's stroking fingers.

"I came--" Akihito halted quickly because his voice croaked like a cockroach, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "I want you to take off this choker."

"Oh, I see."

"Its so embarrassing, people were staring at me where ever I go. And I don't like the way their eyes were looking at me, so disgusting. As if those bastards were trying to undress me." and then he run his hand onto his chest, his supposed to clench his clothes but he was shocked when he found out he was naked!

_My clothes!_

"Why am I naked?!?"

"You stink of another scent, I hate it." Asami blatantly replied.

"Give it back, those weren't mine. I just borrowed them from my friend." he demanded.

"If my calculation is right, the garbage truck must have collected it already by now."

"How could you? Then how am I supposed to go back now?"

"Don't worry, I had Kirishima send clothes for you early in the morning."

"No way," Akihito whispered.  _This asshole._ "Tell me the code,"

"Hmmm? What code?" Asami asked, nonchalant ever.

Akihito exhaled deep and let out a loud sighed. "The password of this choker."

"Oh, you found out." the alpha chuckled again. "Try to guess,"

"Smartass,"

 _Ha-ha._ Asami laughed inside.

"I'll tell you....but...." he halted for a suspense.

Silence fluttered. Akihito got impatient. "But what?"

"Say my name, and that you love me first. Then I will tell you,."

"What? The hell I am!"

"Come on, its just only you and I here. No one will hear."

"I won't! Hell seize fire but I won't! Never!"

Another chuckled issued from the alpha's mouth. "Then just wear and feel the cold touch of that choker for the rest of your life." a devilish snicker danced across Asami's face and left the omega inside the room, fuming, almost seeing flames around him.

_Beast! He's crazy as hell! How could I ever have a mate like him?_

Akihito, left behind gritting his teeth in blazing anger.

 

TBC___

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Sudoh has been quiet for sometime now, his eyes haven't left on the particular thing wrapped around the dancer's neck. What's he up to, was none of his concern but, its been bothering him why does Takaba wear a silver collar? Its not his business to pry on his kinks, not a bit, its just that the collar seems like something an omega only wear. And as of what he "knew", he's a beta. Or does Takaba feels like playing an omega on his dance tonight?

That would attract customers more, fairly enough. What's troubling is that when every alpha's in the bar would think that Takaba is actually one of his kind. What alibis might they have to tell if they suddenly ask?

One more thing, he hates when there's another omega male from all the employees aside him. He doesn't care those female omega's, they're of different levels, they're lower than him. That's what he think. If that dancer is an omega, what would happen to him?

Alright, he needs to confirm.

Sudoh shepherd towards Akihito who is busy fixing his costume for tonight, while Emma is helping him put his make-up in his face. He stop just right behind them. Emma's the one who notice him first.

"Is it time already, manager?" she asked, not bothered to give him a glance.

"I was just wondering, Takaba-kun." he spoke and hold the collar in his hand. "What's this?"

"A collar,"

"I know, what I mean was, why do you wear one?"

"N-nothing--"

"Or is this a props on your dance number?"

"Y-yeah, something like that." Akihito half smiled.

"I see," the manager said, not convinced with his answer. "But this looks like not just a normal collar. This silver metal feels heavier than the normal ones and these black shining things engraved on the center, they look like rare stones. Are these diamonds--?"

Wait. Diamonds? As in black diamond? Surely not, right?

He laughed inside, why did he think of Asami right away? It was just a coincident that those stones were black and it wasn't anything connected to the owner. He let go off the choker.

Akihito danced that night with the collar around his neck and fortunately it seemed that nobody had noticed it.

But his next performance three nights later, the next two nights after and then again the next two nights later and the choker is still around his neck, Sudoh begins to suspect.

Right after Akihito performed that night, he followed him in the change room and forced all other people inside to leave the two of them for a while.

"Do you have something to tell me, manager?" the omega asked while putting off his costume.

"Yes,"

"Is it something between the two of us only? You rid of them away,"

"That's basically right because I'm sure you don't want them to hear your secret, right?" the manager said as he swept Akihito a wicked glance.

"Hmmm, do I have a secret?" Akihito played dumb but he knew that the manager was right.

"Stop being a moth and tell me the truth," his voice low, melodiously dangerous. "That's not a simple props for your performance, right? If I'm not wrong, that's--"

Akihito snorted, he's really sharp. Nothing could escape his omega's instinct.

"This?" he touched the choker. "Yeah, this isn't a normal props. Its...um...a protector? My passionate and possessive mate wrapped it around me while I was asleep after....you know?" he replied as his lips twitched upward a tad, eyes fluttering in a pale glittering icy blue. His fingers curling his hair, marveling at the baby-fine feel of it.

"But...you were a beta, or did you lied about it?"

"Lied? I remember I never said I wasn't an omega though, manager, you just assumed I was a beta because you didn't sensed it. And, I am a late bloomer, they said."

Whether Sudoh could care or not, he couldn't argue about it because its exactly what the dancer said, he just assumed.

"Does me being an omega bothers you so much, manager?"

"Not at all," he answered, but the tight set of his lips put the lies to his words. In reality, it bothers him so much. His hands clenched unconsciously as he walked away, his expression turned dark and ominous. He wanted to ask who gave him the choker but that's too much invading his privacy.  _Not the owner, right? That black stones were just imitations, yes, maybe his mate was just envious of the sole holder of the black diamond and had a fake copy of it!_

While Akihito leave the room after he changed his clothes and went straight to his own room up the building.

Only to took two pairs of clothes and put them into his backpack, then he went out of his room all the way down and out of Scion hoping that no one had noticed his departure.

His dance number would be in the next two days again, he decided to go back at Kou's house. He wanted someone to hear his complains without thwarting him, and Kou's the most applicable one. If an omega's cycle is just like women's having their cycle once a month, then he has another week to go before his next cycle come. As much as possible he wanted to stay at Kou's house, even though his friend was an alpha, he's harmless and he know that Kou wouldn't do anything malicious to him.

He touched the choker, this thing will be a great help so there's no need for him to worry since it will conceal his scent from the sex-hungry alphas.

"Right, but after my cycle I want to take it off once in a while. Asami haven't appeared himself in the bar for these past days, that bastard really didn't tell me the password."

He continue walking to the train station unaware someone was behind following him. Until that person clamped his hand over his mouth and nose with white handkerchief, his eyes widened in fear that he might be taken back again by Mikhail so he tried to struggle against him but the hanky seemed had a tranquilizer in it and he got dizzy until he passed out,  the stranger silently dragged him towards a black limousine parked at the corner.

When the limo's door opened, he was instantly yanked inside while his abductor go round and sat beside the driver.

The limo moved.

"And where do you think you're going again at this hour? And was there a 24 hour working train now?" such a low and husk voice sounded next to the unconscious omega.

"I think he'll go again at his friend's house, Asami-sama." Kirishima said, he's the one who dragged Akihito.

"Going there before his next cycle, is he planning to stay there during his heat? Did he forgot his friend was also an alpha?"

"Maybe he thought it was safe since he's a friend and won't do anything."

Asami clicked. "Such innocence" he uttered. It was really a good thing that he can traced him through the choker, he purposely ordered the jeweller to put the device locator in it.

Once they reach his penthouse, Kirishima carried Akihito up to his room and leave after.

Akihito woke up feeling nauseous, he looked around. Something like this happened less than a month ago, and he's certain this room was Asami's. The omega clicked his tongue.

"Dragging me whenever you want, you're really a bastard." he grunted.

Asami wasn't in the room, he supposed to be in the bath. Right then Akihito jumped out from the bed just to fall back again because he suddenly felt giddy. His body was still weak from the sedative.

He massage his temples trying to ease the little pain.

Not a long moment and Asami still not coming, Akihito works his mind. Now is a good time to prowl his room and sneak on his laptop or his mobile undisturbed, he must have save anywhere the password of the choker..

Quickly, he got off from the bed and started tapping his fingers on the laptop keyboards. Frustratingly, he cursed and cursed the alpha after each possible code he entered but what the fuck he's not going any further.

"Shit. Come on, open up." he said making a face at himself. And to his dismay, none of the words he entered weren't working at all. He banged his palm against his lap and set aside of the laptop.

Next was his phone that was placed just beside the alpha's watch on the small table. The omega didn't wasted a second and took the said mobile, pressed any key, it was as well locked with a password. And just like the laptop, Akihito couldn't intrude.

As if lost in a battle, Akihito slumped his body down the chair.

Unknowingly, Asami was watching him the whole time.

"So, what did you find?"

Akihito didn't know what jumped harder, him or his heart. Turning, he saw Asami standing in the open doorway holding a glasswine on his hand.

The omega tried to smile, but it was hard to appear innocent when facing those penetrating amber gold eyes.

"Is it good to pry on other's things?"

"Well, I...ummm.." Akihito averted his eyes, straining to come up with a plausible lie but just muttered an oath silently. He couldn't come up to cover himself, seriously. And he still have the audacity to smirk behind the alpha.

Asami shut him a quelling look.

Now, Akihito wasn't sure he like the warmth on those eyes.

"Why do you worked so much just to get rid of that thing?" Asami trudged forth towards the omega, closing the door behind him with an ominous click.

Akihito whispered to himself.  _I'm so done for._

"I told you, if you want me to tell you the word, just say my name and say that you love me." the alpha drawled, he put down the wine on the table and stood infront of the omega perfectly at ease in all his bare-chested glory and then settled back against the table, every sinew rippling in shameless display.

Asami was only wearing a small piece of white cloth wrapped around his waist, showing his broad and brawny shoulders, lean and narrow hips, corded forearms, ravelled biceps and a six-pocket abs that would have taken a stinger of steel to scrape, much less pucker.

Akihito clutched the chair mould like a lifeboat in a hurricane. "Like hell I would!" his voice sounded too high and he felt his face flood with colour.

Asami grin, took a step closer to him and Akihito drew his gaze to the sexy trunks of his thighs which swing apart so casually, on a level of his warming manhood. Fuck, but the alpha had a devastating effect on his pulse. He stole a glance upward, not at his eyes for he wasn't nervy enough for that, but at his chest, the chiseled work of art God himself had crafted.

The alpha stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever. "By the way, where did you think you're going at an ungodly hour?"

Hmp. "That's none of your business,"

"Its MY business."

"And since when did it become your business?"

"Stop arguing with me, the moment I marked you mine, you'd became my business. So, everything you do I have yet to give you my permission."

A burning glare flew onto the alpha.

"You are ridiculous, you're sick." Akihito grumbled.

"Sleep," the alpha ordered. "You can go wherever you want tomorrow and the next day. But be sure to come back on your cycle if you don't want me to come drag you again."

"Yes, your highness." Akihito sarcastically said and drown back himself on the bed.

While Asami settled himsekf on the chair and watched Akihito on his sleep.

 

***

 

As what Asami said, he let Akihito go to his friend's house the next morning. Asami watched him leave but didn't try to stop him, and Akihito was glad and delighted.

He even was hopping while going to the train station, unable to notice that someone had seen him and followed him behind, with all his face sneering.

"Finally saw you, useless omega." the stranger muttered, he took off his phone and dialled, he must have call one companion to assist him capture back the blond to their boss.

 "I'm following him, I'll call you again once we reach where is he going to."

Then putting off his phone, he followed Akihito until the omega reached Kou's house and the stranger find a place to hide while waiting for his companion. Once they'll see Akihito out of the house, work will be probably done.

While inside the house, Akihito was busy ranting, complaining with his friend about his mate.

"Say his name and say I love you to him? Who does he think he is? Was he an idiot?" Akihito ranted.

"Why don't you just follow him? He might actually tell you the password, y'know." Kou suggested.

"Infront of him? No way! No fucking way! That's so embarrassing, I never told anyone something like that."

"Then, just what he said, wear that collar for the rest of your life." Kou grinned.

Akihito pouted, eyebrows twitching.

"Its only the two of us here, why don't you try practicing it?"

"Practice what?"

"Saying I love you and his name. Just imagine I am him, and then say it."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Come on, what's his name?"

"Asami Ryuichi."

"Say it,"

"Not you too!"

"There's no harm done saying it," for Kou it was amusing teasing his friend.

Then there's a gap of silence.

".....you" a very soft voice came out from the omega, almost a whisper.

"Hmmm? I didn't hear."

Annoyed, Akihito snapped and shouted.

"I LOVE YOU, ASAMI RYUICHI!" he gasped. "Now, how's that?"

But Kou did not answer, his eyes widened in surprised upon hearing a sound of unlocking a metal.

**_Clink!_ **

 

TBC___

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Judging with the cigarette butts scattered on the ground, you can tell that he's been there for long hours. One can read what's in his mind as easily as reading a road sign. By passers turned their heads to him but quickly looked away once he shut them with his killing glares.

On the opposite side of the road, his companion paced here and there like a pandemonium. Sometimes their gazes met, one time up on the second floor of the house a few meters away from where they are, and then scanned the surroundings, as if like they're memorizing the number of people and cars passing by.

One of them swiveled his face to another, and clicked. Most probably the two of them were getting impatient in waiting to someone come out from that particular house, and to their agony it seemed they'll be waiting forever. A pain in the ass, but they have to because that someone could give them million or even billion bucks.

A few distance not so far away from them is their gateaway car, another dude was sitting carefree at the driver's seat. But his icy eyes missed nothing around too. They had been lingering almost four months just to find that useless omega, their boss paid a good amount of money to his bastard father. So, they ought to take the money back by selling him with profits.

Yato, one of their men called them for a back up. He said he found the said omega and followed him to that house. They already made the plan to capture him, yet here they are wasting time waiting. Yuri puffed out a smoke outside the open window of the car, they even skipped lunch, afraid that they might missed the omega when he come out. His stomach's been growling for food and the only thing inside that he can see is water.

Yuri called Yato and ordered him to call if anything happens.

"I'm so fucking hungry, I'll just buy something to eat."

 

***

 

Akihito leaned back against the rim of the tub. The water was just nice and warm and it helped him alleviate the fatigue he had been feeling. It was his second bath from this morning and now its already dark outside, Kou had return from work a few minutes ago. At first, he had no plan in coming out today, he just wanted to lay down on the bed and enjoy his original self, he meant, as in no hold barred, like freed from the collar.

It felt good to be in his true self.

But that plan was stopped and decided to return back at his apartment.

He raised up his hand holding the collar just few inches away from his face, the diamonds were shining in black hue.

Wonder where did these stones came from and how did Asami owned such a rarity.

"I see," he remembered Kou saying this after the collar went off. "Your mate is pretty much clever. He knew you won't say those words infront of him or around other people and that you would be embarrassed, but if I'm him, I would feel regret telling you in the first place because there's a chance you might say it when you're alone. Just like now,"

"Just like you said, I won't actually say it. But thanks to your persistence that I was able to do it."

"What now that you took it off, you don't tell me you're planning to go playing around without that?" Kou's eyes have a lot of threat than that of a warning.

The omega grinned, its exactly what he think.

"I must remind you, I am an alpha and I am your friend and I am worried about you. Your mate will have a hard time tracking you now, so be careful. Your cycle is coming soon, its not safe--"  _even with me, idiot._

"That's why I plan to stay here during my cycle, and I'll just put this thing back when that time comes."

"Wha--?"

"I have this feeling that Asami planned to lock me in his penthouse--"

"But that's better than here, he's your mate anyway so, its fine staying with him. He'll makes you feel calm without even trying to do anything with you, it doesn't mean that everytime you're in heat he have to do you. His presence beside you can do a lot better than you think, its not always sex."

"Then that means you are like that with your mate,"

"Not all alpha's are sex monster, if my mate doesn't like it then I don't push him. I 'll just... hugging is alright until he calms himself."  _though I have to put up all my restraint and even if its painful to me too, I can just handle 'it' myself._

"Then I'll just put it back when I feel its coming,"

"No, you better go to his side. Even if you think its safe here because I'm your friend, you are perfectly wrong. I'm still an alpha, Aki."

"You just told me not all alphas are monter."

Kou sighed in an incoherent protest. "You just don't understand," he said, more to himself than to the omega.

"Alright, fine. I'll put it back, is that enough?" Akihito submissively defeated and wrapped the controversial choker  around his neck.

But Akihito had made a mistake because putting back the choker was not as easy as taking it off.

The collar doesn't click at all, no matter how many times the omega pressed the lock button, it fell back off.

Kou got curious what took him long to lock it.

"Got trouble locking it? Let me," he said as he stood behind him and hold both ends of the choker.

A faint scent fluttered.

Thump....

 _It can't be._ Kou mentally uttered.

But the scent still there, right infront of him and the fucking choker isn't locking at all.

Thump....

_Again._

Kou cleared his throat. Oh, yeah. Fuck. He forgot that he just ended up his cigarette and its menthol! Omega's are weak with anything but menthol.

thu------mp....thump....thump...thump!

_It was a mistake coming near him afterall._

Kou started to sweat. And the choker isn't helping.

But Kou wasn't the only one feeling uneasy, the omega had his heart raced like a bullet train that is, and inside him was a flame beginning to branch out in all his pores. The scent of menthol triggered a spot and it excite him.

The alpha's warm breath tingled his nape and its chaos, but Akihito tried to be oblivious and put up an act. Although Kou himself knew even if he tried to hide it.

"Can I look at it first? It seems like there's something wrong with the lock" Kou distanced himself avoiding the sweet scent betraying him and strode near the window. "I think, this choker is a dual lock."

"Dual lock?" he said and did not dared refused. He wiped the drops of sweats under his jaw.

"Yes, I mean, putting on or off you have to say the code." he explained and handed back the choker to Akihito. His sense of smell still in a battle with Akihito's sweet scent.

Akihito took it back. "So, should I say those words again as I press the lock?"

"It seems so,"

Akihito put both ends of the choker fit closed together, and then he uttered the most embarrassing words. (at least, for him) "I love you Asami Ryuichi."

They waited for the sound.

But a loud voice of silence deafened them.

"Perhaps you should shout it just like you did a while ago," Kou suggested but his words did not hold much of conviction.

The omega paced after considering a short glanced at Kou, he sighed, resignedly-- and hollered. "I LOVE YOU ASAMI RYUICHI!"

......

 

......

 

......

 

No click sound. The choker was still unattached. It made no progress.

It did not sit well with Akihito.

Not at all. Not as well to the alpha.

"Could it be..." Kou was the first to broke the silence. "....this, the dual code, I mean...two different codes in one device?" he guessed--did actually hit the spot.

"You mean...there's a password use to lock different from the password unlocking it?"

"Yes,"

The omega frustratingly smacked his forehead, "What an incredible joke!" he blurted.

"It is,"

And here he thought putting on is as easy as putting it off.

 

Akihito hanged the choker near the dry towel, got out of the tub and sauntered over the shower to rinse his body. He changed his mind of staying here tonight and the next day, and the next day after tomorrow.

Putting on his clothes, he went to the living room finding Kou laying on the couch, dead strained.

He wouldn't dare to ask why. He's afraid it was him causing the alpha in that state.

"Kou," he toned. "I should....take your advice."

Kou did opened his eyes and looked at him then closed them back. "Yeah, so, are you going back to him?"

The omega hmmm-ed.

"Then, take care on your way. If anything happens, call me."

"Yes,"

"Please lock the door after you,"

Akihito nodded even if his friend did not look at him, he's guilty enough for his recklessness he didn't even thought of how Kou would feel around him, unprotected.

And he went out of Kou's house completely forgotten about the choker he hanged at the bathroom.

When the door was shut closed, Kou jumped up from the sofa and quickly cleared the room, sprayed with antibactetial air perfume all corners. After that he went over the bathroom, changed the water on the tub. As soon as possible he wanted to rid off Akihito's scent left inside.

Its about fifteen minutes past when Kou took a shower and that's the time he saw Akihito's collar.

Quickly, he finished his bath, put on his clothes and took his phone. Akihito might be at the train station now so he'll just call and tell him to wait. But he can't connect the call, rather, Akihito isn't picking his phone up.

Rushing on his way, a baseball cap was laying on the ground. Kou pick it up and be worried when he recognised its Akihito's.

Kou panicked. Akihito was in trouble.

***

 

This morning around 10, Asami felt the vibration of his phone inside his coat, and the alarm ring after that. An alarm sound he surely knew what it meant. A sound that only him could decipher, the sound that it ringed trouble or not danger.

He knew that it will happen any time, the reason why'd he put a tracker on that collar. He didn't regret telling him the password because he wanted his omega knows the true meaning and importance of it. That once its off, Akihito would be in trouble. And surely, once he found out that it won't be easy to put it again, Akihito will definitely need his help and go to him.

What he did not calculated was that, once the collar fell off, the tracker stop at the same time.

He sent Kirishima and three others to go and fetch him at his friend's house. But his secretary called him that the house was empty and its been one hour since their conversation.

And he can't recall how many times did he dial his number but he's not picking it up.

It was a big mistake of him not ordering any of his men to follow Akihito this morning. He didn't know any person other than Kou who knows the omega. And its not like the other person knew him as well.

He called Kirishima and told him to find out the phone number of Akihito's friend and report it to him.

As expected of his secretary, Asami did not waited long and the number was sent to him.

He called but to his dismay, it was a busy tone. After a few minutes, yet again the busy tone greeted him. And again. And again. And again.

And he began to worry.

 

___TBC___

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Akihito was nearing around the perimeter of the station when he took a roundabout to Kou's house to get his choker, how stupid of him to forgot it especially now that his cycle visited him so sudden. Honestly he didn't want to go back, not until both of him and Kou will calm down. But he needed that damn choker for godfucking's sake.

He's about few distance away when he felt an ominous aura lingering behind him, stopping short he looked around and saw no shadow. Perhaps its just him being paranoid, having the fear of getting caught again that his sense of awareness has been active since then.

He continued to stroll through the road, thinking back, he was too excited by the prospect of finally gaining freedom from his father's evil plan to Mikhail's and lastly to his alpha mate and be annoyed to his arrogant deeds. Though it gave justice for someone like Asami to be mighty and high.

That the omega admitted less dismally.

The owner emitted strong sense of power he had ever felt, a master of subtlety yet he's always being truthful that its hard to neglect. He looked like toying with him but in fact, Asami was actually protecting him eventhough they only met not that long. Asami strongly believed they are fated mates because he's the one who bloomed him in his first heat at the same time was able to suppressed it. And likely said, Akihito knew that much.

He just hate being tied up.

Just one more span and the omega will reach Kou's house when one hand grabbed his wrist tight and clamped his mouth dragging him backwards. Startled, Akihito couldn't react instantly but he felt a violent stab of fear causing his heart to thunder anxiously. In case, he purposely dropped his baseball cap on the ground as they descended the long flight of steps that led them to a black car waiting at the corner.

He was forcefully tossed at the back seat of the car as the one behind him followed after. Another man entered the passenger's seat beside the driver, if he's not mistaken, he remember these guys were Mihkail's henchmen.

Akihito tried to kick the other door on his side but the man beside him was quick to caught his hand and once again he was tossed roughly that his head hit the door handle. He was aware of the sudden slithery chill inside him. Its like a continuation of their previous encounter.

"Stay put, useless omega!" Yuri hissed and started to drive.

Akihito flailed and kicked as hard the back of the driver's seat, in brutal move, he was seized and over his face was a hanky saturated with menthol yet sickly fluid shooting into his nostrils, down to his throat, his chest, to his stomach up to his head that which caused him to collapse seconds by seconds, piece by piece as he lose control of his own body, air went out of his lungs, his eyes closed and sank into a fathomless blackness. In just few seconds, everything went quiet except for the breathing of his abductors and his own.

"You think you're so tough, stupid. You gave us the hard time finding you yet you're not clever enough to escape away from us." Akihito barely heard it but he felt the pleasure in Yuri's guttural voice. While the other two snorted to laugh.

Akihito couldn't remembered but he knew he was carried like a sack of grain and his head was cocooned in hot darkness inside of a bonnet and jostled against the bony back and shoulders of the man carrying him. He screamed against his taped mouth but his voice was muffled and pointless as his tied hands banged the sturdy back. And because his face was covered, he could not see where they were going and its all dark until he felt their steps growing slow, uneven and certain.

"Set him down over here," a voice sprung out as he was put down into a hard wood, probably a wood sofa.

"Where's the owner?" Yuri asked.

"In his office, he's dealing to a  _sultan_ right now. The new omega was quiet submissive and he smelt nice, he was easily captured the taste of that  _sultan._ " replied by one of the men inside the room. He took a short glance at Akihito. "Was this the rogue omega?"

"Yeah,"

"A useless one, yet the boss still want to sell him."

"Bet no one will even try to buy him," one of them grin wide and creep revealing his surprisingly startling teeth.

And the others laughed loud.

Akihito silently regaining his conscious but still feeling nauseated because of the bonnet which was damped with menthol and the effect of drug he inhaled. Worst, the menthol causes him to feel hot and fluctuates his scent, although all of these thugs are betas, they could still notice and tell that he's in the first phase of his cycle.

He shouldn't had returned back at Kou's house, he should have just called him instead. No, if he hadn't forgotten the choker this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't be found by Mikhail's men and brought in this filthy building.

If only the choker didn't fell off, if only Kou wasn't persistent, if only he didn't listen to him, if only he did not said those embarrassing words, if only he just let the choker hang around his neck, this wouldn't have happen. If only.....

If only.

If only Asami didn't told him to say those words--which he was actually wondering why did he told him in the first place.

But all was said and done and so here he was, admitting bitterly to himself that he was a stubbornly dumbass, brainless, stupid, selfish and so on call him whatever and he won't mind, no matter how he think, this only happened because its his fault.

A nimble smile cracked upon his thin lips, his only hope now is to pray that his mate will search for him even if its the slightest.

 

***

 

It has been few hours when another footsteps came in the room and ordered them to prepare Akihito for the next bidding, it looked like they were busy today.

"Its a Japanese this time, he wanted to do the bidding quick. If he'll buy this one, he said he'll take this omega at dawn. Its only 11pm."

Everyone grinned, hoping that their time wasted in finding Akihito will bear fruit at the moment and that he was worth the chasing.

One of them took off the bonnet in his head and untied his hands.

Akihito felt relieved as the damp night wind wafting in from the open window touched his sweat-soak pale face, huffing. He was certain this would coming soon but he never thought it was now, how unfortunate his fate would be.

_Asami, please come quick and save me! I promise, I'll be good after this. Just come and take me away from this devils._

"Hey, you're pale and sweating much."

A hand lifted his jaw and met a demonic eyes.

"Heh, the menthol worked." he smirked. "This is good, you're in heat. We can earn millions from you," and he laughed.

All other men rumbled laugh together as if they all won in a game.

Akihito shivered and terrified by their evil laughs, scared at the thought of him being sold to a hungry alpha and become a sex slave. It was so inconceivable that he couldn't bear thinking of it, his heart filled with fear of being hurt and abused.

Several times he thought if Kou had noticed his choker and somehow followed him, if so, he would find his baseball cap that he dropped on the ground and think he's in danger.

His mind was distracted when one of them threw a box and a nice pair of clothing to him, Akihito looked at the man.

"The boss said to prepare him."

Akihito swallowed. Is this it?

"What are you spacing at? Get change already...tch!" the voice was harsh and grumpy, it rippled through like bat wings.

Akihito closed his eyes against the insidious sound and gritted his teeth.  _Will there be someone coming to rescue me? How long will I wait? How long will I wait for you, Asami?_

When Akihito had took off all his dirtied clothes, he picked up the new ones but one of them grabbed it and put it down.

"Not yet, we have to prepare you first."

"Prepare, for what?" he asked.

"This," he smirked, a vibrator was in his hand.

_Its....huge! Is he going to insert that in my ass hole? No way!_

"Don't get too angry with us, omega. You only have yourself to blame for not having in heat early, and also, blame your father for selling you to us." the man chuckled in a self-satisfied way. "Well, just accept your fate and become a slave to those alpha's."

Akihito was awash away and if he could only kill this person he would do so, he hated his words that spoke truth and he hated his father as he had never hated anyone before.

Two of them hold his hands as they crouched him down to kneel, his butt up, legs spread sidewise, and his ass hole exposed.

The man holding the vibrator squeezed some lubes and smeared it around the toy. Then squeezed all what's left, it dripped onto the omega's ass. Akihito shuddered when the cold cream touched his skin. The lube smelled of an aromatic scent, a scent that provoke a luscious flavour and it started to encloak Akihito. His chest rose and fell, the compelling scent entirely lulled him and its uncontrollable.

_No way, bastards! Fuck you all!_

Then, in a blink, the toy was inside him.

Moving.

Akihito wince, it hurts. "haaaaahhh..."

"Now, put on the clothes."

Shivering, Akihito put on the clothes while trying to hold himself from falling.

"Let's go," the man said after he finished changing. "Listen here, omega. Don't try to do anything funny or you'll be really sorry. We don't like annoying people, keep that in mind." then his voice trailed into a rough whisper that scraped at his ears like sandpapers.

It would be wise for him to just follow and consider things into importance, his life is about to change once he's sold, a life he never have dreamed possible.

While walking, Akihito think thoroughly how to make a escape. It wouldn't be as easy as before, these guys might have learned their lessons and he's sure they won't let him escape again, they won't let him easy this time. His phone was inside his pocket and he can't even make a call.

They reached the bidding room, there he saw Mikhail smirking his lips while talking with the person seating opposite him. He couldn't see his face because his back was facing the door and Akihito was standing behind beside the man who led him there. But his back feature kind a look familiar to him yet he can't figure out.

"As what you wanted, we had another omega here, fresh and just into his cycle." Mikhail said to the middle old man and looked at Akihito with such evil eyes.

The omega glared back, teeth gritting.

But Mikhail ignored it and continued. "For the price, I hope you understand my terms. If the commodity is in heat, the price is at its highest. If he's not, of course it will be cheaper. If you only want him for a night, we can also meet at a commendable price and if you want an omega to bear your child, that will also depend on how my product behave."

The 'client' was saying nothing, he just nodded his head.

_What  are these people saying? They talked as if I am just one of the many product in the market tagging for a price! You shit people!_

"Anyway, we had already prepared this omega. You want to see?" Mikhail again spoke, then he glanced behind and beckoned his man to bring Akihito infront.

"Let's go," the man said as he grabbed  his wrist tight. Akihito walked through very slowly with him, his body's still trembling because of the toy inside his ass moving savagely.

When the man forced him to step wider, Akihito  quiver and uncontrollably jerked a sound. "...aaaahhh..."

A clicked on his mouth, Mikhail and his man grinned.

"So, this is the omega. He's....hmmmm." the client mumbled as he massage his chin between his thumb and forefingers, but his eyes was fixed on Akihito's.

 _Kuroda-san!_ He was relieved.

"Undress his bottom," Mikhail ordered when Akihito stood beside them, in bidding, its one of the terms to show the 'products' butt naked for their customer to see if the ass is worth enough for his money.

His man began to snapped the omega's button but Akihito, panicked, he shouted.

"Wait!" he panted. "Please.....w-wait for a moment."

"Commodities aren't supposed to talked and refused or declined." Mikhail shut him with his pissed eyes. "Continue," he commanded.

But the client interrupted. "Wait," he said. "Why won't we hear first what this omega will say?" now his eyes spoke volumes trying his hard to relay the message to Akihito.

"He'll just rant useless things,"

"No, I demand to hear him talk." and he gave another amused and knowing look at Akihito.

"Alright," Mikhail agreed. "What do you want to say?" and he again looked at the omega so sharp it will kill him.

Akihito swallowed, he just shouted in a spur without considering what will he actually wanted to say. And, he can't allowed himself to declare to these guys that he knew the 'client'

Silence fluttered slow, thick and audible.

The man behind him slowly pushed him and looked at his eyes, words behind telling him to speak.

The omega drew out a desperate sighed, well, whatever.

"Y-you..c-can't sell me." his voice stuttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you can't sell me."

"Don't decide things in your ways, I can sell you whenever I want." Mikhail's voice was venom.

"You can't." since it come to this, Akihito will just stand firm to it.

"And why was that? Give me a good reason," the poison in his words were now floating though his voice was still low and composed.

"B-because..."  _yeah, fuck! Because what?_

"I am listening," the  _client_ said.

"Because...I am... ** _pregnant?_** "  _no, idiot. How can I be pregnant._ "...that, becau--"

"You say, what?" Mikhail moved high mountain brows. "Pregnant?" his eyes flashed in anger.

"Huh?" Akihito widened his eyes.  _Did I said it out loud? Crap, I thought I just spoke mentally!_

"And who could be the asshole who fathered that?" his mouth perked towards the omega's flat belly.

"My...mate, of course!"  _so be it. Just bite it, jerk._

"Oh, you do have a mate? Tell me, I am interested to know."

Without second thought, Akihito said. "Asami."

"Asami? Who?"

"You don't know him? Asami Ryuichi, the Scion's owner." he secretly took a glanced at Kuroda. _He's laughing, I knew it!_

"Asami Ryuichi, of course, who doesn't know that man? Compared to him, we're nothing. So, you're words won't trick us. Buying time, huh?" Mikhail snorted, and then laughed.

"Are you losing your mind? Stupid, who will believe you?" the man beside him slapped his shoulder causing him to staggered down and fell on his knees.

The 'client' helped Akihito regained his feet and stood, then he spoke.

"Well, then. It can't be help." he said as he gripped tight Akihito's wrist and whispered. " _When I say run, run to the door and let's escape. Asami-sama will be here later soon."_

Asami? Akihito slightly nodded.

"Ah, wait, si--" Mikhail tried to appeal but was cut off halfway.

"Kuroda." the client said, smirking. "Call me Kuroda, and you heard it clearly, right? He's  _ **pregnant**_."

Mikhail and his man couldn't speak right away, but then his man jolted back.

While Akihito grinned a bit.  _This bastard, he even gave emphasis with me being pregnant._

 _"_ He lied. How is possible that you are pregnant, you're just about in your cycle--"

"Stupid, you're just a mere beta and you don't know anything about omega's." Kuroda snickered swiftly.

The guy silenced.

"Anyway, I did not come here to bid or buy. I came here to take back what belongs to my boss." casually, he took one step forward observing their reactions.

"Take back?"

"Yes, this omega here--" he pointed his thumb to Akihito. "--belongs to my boss, Asami Ryuichi. And as what you heard him saying, he's his mate. And you made a grave mistake by abducting him away."

Gained his thoughts, Mikhail's man quickly grabbed Akihito's hand and pulled away from Kuroda.

But Kuroda gave him a side palm smack on his neck, he instantly fell down and unconscious. "Touch him once more and you're all be dead."

Mikhail secretly pushed the alarm button under the table, in an instant four of his men came in a rush.

Kuroda took his gun out from his belt, point it to Mikhail. "One wrong move and your boss will be dead." he scoop his forefinger on the trigger while his other hand was gripping on Akihito's wrist.  _Shit, where did these guys came from? Did he called them secretly?_

Mikhail snorted with a laugh, shortly. "And what does a one man can do around a five loaded men?" he took out his own gun, cocked it and pointed it towards Akihito. "Now, take him back." he ordered one of his men.

But everyone flinched when Kuroda pulled the trigger.  **Bang!**

The nuzzle burned in flame, Kuroda shoot skyward it pierced a hole on the ceiling. It was a warning sign.

"You bastard!" all of them pointed their guns to Kuroda and Akihito.

Fuck the hell, they were trapped.

_Shit, the plan failed._

Kuroda was about to hand his gun when another gun shot, Mikhail fell. Because there concentration fixated on Kuroda and the omega that no one noticed someone in the door. He was shot in his shoulder.

"Fire and I will kill all of you."

Their gazes turned quick to the person who shot Mikhail, behind him was two other men pointing their guns to them.

 _Asami!_  Akihito mentally shouted in relief.

"Now, move and let them pass." he commanded, his eyes beckoning Kuroda and Akihito.

In a skid, the two reached the door. Asami quickly hold the omega's waist and pulled closer against him. Akihito instinctively clung onto him and buried his face on Asami's chest.

"Don't try to retaliate, all other men of yours were knocked out unconscious outside." he said as his feet moving backwards, slowly.

"Wait!" Mikhail said and stood up, pressing his wounded shoulder to stop the blood from oozing out. "That omega, his father sold him to us. So, he belongs here."

"Kuroda, settle this matter. We're going." Asami ordered him and he took Akihito out of the building. Outside, Kirishima was waiting in the car and when he saw Asami and the omega, he opened the door and helped Akihito enter.

"To the penthouse."

"Yes, sir." and he drove away.

Kuroda with the two other guys stayed and settle the matter with Mikhail.

 

___TBC___

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

"Settle this matter, Shinji." Asami said. "We're going."

Kuroda nodded.

But when Asami was about to leave, the trembling body of the omega against him lit the fire in him. He turned back with his raging face and stretched his arm with the gun, aimed the poor unconscious man whom Kuroda had knocked before. He pulled the trigger. And--

"Wait!" Mikhail shouted. But t'was too late.

Bang!

One bullet. Right through the head, the poor man shuddered. Blood  rilled like a stream on the floor.

And yet the alpha wasn't satisfied.

Another bullet gone astray from the magazine, pent sound flooded the room, yet another one. And another. And another. Until the magazine burst and pulled away.

"Touch him once more, even if its only the edge of his fingernails or the tip of his hair, I will send you a one way ticket to hell."

"Asami-sama. Please, that's enough. He's dead." Kuroda hold the alpha's hand and took the gun away. He glanced at one of the two men behind doors and signal him to lead the way out before the alpha will kill them all.

While Akihito clutched his fingers on Asami's coat, tight. Pleading silently to stop. "S-stop, please. L-let's get out from here." he sniffled. He badly needed to get out from here and isolate himself in his room, the throbbing pain isn't dissipating at all, rather, the feeling of wanting to release had increased. Sweating profusely made it more unbearable that his fingernails were clutching too much on Asami's coat.

With one look left to Mikhail, Asami and Akihito had gone out the building.

Akihito pulled both arms around him, it was cold outside. The clothes he's wearing were as thin as paper sheets it doesn't give him any warm, and the plug still inside him made him even more to shiver.

Asami took off his coat and put it around the omega's shoulder as they strode along the cold road to his car. The sweet and irresistible scent fluttered so closed at a heady sensations washing over him, too sexual to be ignored. His arm snagged the omega around the waist bringing his shaking, heated body in contact.

Kirishima was there waiting for their arrival, and was a bit disoriented seeing Akihito in that kind of state. Not to mention, his omega scent.

_Asami-sama might be angry now seeing his mate like a 'wet-chick', argh, I'd better keep in check. He's fearsome when angry._

The secretary silently helped the omega get-in the car, and quickly got in too upon hearing the clicking heels of Asami down the slate road. Though his face was unreadable, Kirishima smelled of a silent but cold shoulder. He did not waste anymore time and drove the car with the fairest speed possible.

Inside the car, now that its over, Akihito can't stop trembling. All the fear held inside him, all the hate buried in his heart, he felt them freed. Seeing how Asami got angry because of him, he felt that he'll be safe if he'll stay with him.

_Maybe, his thought about alpha's will change this time._

Finally, Akihito let out a sob. A silent one.

_Thank God, its over._

"Here,"

Akihito lifted his face, Asami handed him a handkerchief. He took it and wiped away the tear drops on his luscious soft cheeks. "T-thanks,"

"Why cry now? You're already safe,"

"I-Im...j-just happy that y-you came and got me out." he hiccupped. "But please, don't ever do that again." he pleaded as he twist the handkerchief between his fingers. The image of Asami pulling the trigger and the man bathing in his blood still lingering in his brain.

There's no expression of disapproval in the alpha's face, but amusement. And the omega wondered in a sudden.

"Anyway, how many months?" the alpha asked, there's a teasing smile smoothed at the corner of his lips.

"How....many months? Of what?"

Asami took a short glanced at his belly and shifted back to meet his eyes. "Your belly,"

Akihito looked down at his belly,  _my belly? What about it?_ "What's wrong with my belly?"

The alpha's lips edge curved enigmatically and lifted a brow. "Didn't you said you were pregnant with my child?"

Akihito bristled. A flame of crimson coloured the whole of his face down to the nails of his toes. "Why...w-what are you....how did you..." he tried to grasped each word, but it seemed he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"How did I know?"

"Y-yea," the omega said in so so thin voice.

The alpha smirked, "I have my ways," just as he said that, Asami pulled out a set of speaker from his ears. Then he dipped his head to brush the omega's forehead in a satin caress, a very light touch that flamed up his burning skin more.

_Bastard, so he's listening to our conversation the whole time._

The more Akihito got beet red, and he's unable to look him in the eyes he gazed outside the window, fuming.

Arriving at the penthouse, tentatively the secretary did his job fast without hinting any mistake. And left dismissively after the two entered the lift up to Asami's door.

Akihito in his silent staidness, knew that it wouldn't be wise to protest to the alpha's decision in bringing him here in his abode. But he need to see Kou and get his choker.

Before Asami unlocked the door, the omega pleaded in thin voice, almost a purr. "C-can...I go home?"

"In that state?" Asami tweak a brow coarsely. "No, with this happened to you, I couldn't just let you go back in your room."

"But...I need to see..Kou. My choker..."

Asami pulled a smile. "Now, do you understand how important that choker meant to you?"

The omega's nearly tear-filled ocean blinked rapidly, "Yes, I'm sorry." he lowered his head and again, hugged himself.

"Don't worry, the choker's with me."

Akihito's moppet head bobbed up, scattering the locks in stray. "How come--?"

"Your friend gave it to me, when he can't call you and saw your cap on the ground, he knew you were in trouble so he came in Scion asking for my help. It was fortunate that Kirishima called him and they met before we went to look for you." Asami explained while decoding the lock.

They stepped inside once it was opened.

Slammed door had startled the omega, and even more startled when Asami pulled him hard to drag him through his bedroom. He was tossed on top of the empty bed, his eyes widened.

Asami started to take off his clothes. The omega's eyes were dilating yet even more.

"H-hey..w-what are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Can't you tell?" the alpha again framed a smile. After tossing his long sleeves polo on the carpet, he rode his knee on the bed edge.

Akihito tried to jumped out the bed, but Asami caught his hand, pinned him all the more down.

And his fingers began to pulled up the little omega's shirt, searched his nipples. And pinched.

Akihito flinched, and quivered. Found himself moaned with the small hint of passion. "...aaaaghhh.."

Asami grin.

Panicked, the omega struggled. But the plug inside him cause still in uneasiness.

"What....do you think...you're d-doing." almost a whisper, Akihito smoothed. His eyes glistened in the tiny flames of the alpha's golden eyes, with which embers of the alphas desire was recognized.

"I'm going to make you pregnant." was the alpha replied as he began touching every inch of his body with his fingertips.

That, awaken up Akihito.

"P-p-p-p-r-r-egnant!?"

Another grin crept from the alpha's lips. "Yes," he said. "And what will you do if they find out that you're not really pregnant? Or do you want that scumbag's seed than mine?"

"That....."  _Damn, alpha._

With that in mind, his nose noticed the sudden scent. His own scent being mixed with another manly, exotic, enthralling scent.  _Was it an alpha's natural scent?_

Briefly, Akihito closed his eyes, inhaling the luscious aroma , crisp, tantalizing, sultry, sensual and provoking.

He trembled. And gasped.

It was like, he's been drugged and hypnotised.

"Where else did they touch you?" Asami asked while his hand slipped inside the waistline of his pants and cupped one cheek of his butt.

"No...where else," Akihito whispered.

"Liar," the alpha husked, "your hole is certainly swallowing this thing." three fingers quickly pulled out the plug.

"aaahhh," Akihito shivered and a sound of despair flowed out from his mouth, as much as the confines of his strict hold of his arms around Asami's neck.

A snarl escaped the alpha's mouth, a cross between the threshold of anger and satisfaction upon sniffing his scent. "So sweet," his teeth clamped down the side of the omega's neck, bite him there softly. "Let me clean you, the parts where they dirtied you."

"Asami...." decisively, he murmured.

"Let me plant my seed," Asami engaged a smile bit, still amused of Akihito's lie. "One that will carry both our genes,"

In that moment, Akihito only see him as the man who can make him happy for the rest of his life.

Their eyes met. It fathomlessly reflected the room's flames as they watched each other's features in silence.

Asami's breath hissed through his clenched teeth, nothing mattered now except the demands of a desire that was feed right infront of him. With a rough groan of surrender, the alpha possessively kiss his omega that the pain in his flesh became sharp and volatile.

He possessed his lips with lavishly sensual kiss, lacing each corner the inside of his mouth, twirling and tangling with the omega's hot and sweet tongue.

Naturally, Akihito wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist and dug his bare heels into the curve of his backside. He strained and squirmed. In all his life he had never known that the nipple and his cock were linked so close. Every lick and suck on his nipple roused an instant direct reaction to his cock and made it even harder. The touch of Asami's fingers over his skin simultaneously eased his desire and made it worse. He was so wet, so lavishly that he whined and wiggled and shuddered against the stroke of his hand. When Asami found the soft, pulsing nub in between his ass, the omega vibrated a sound that was pleasurably animalistic.

"You're hot and wet, did you want me this much?" the alpha whispered against the omega's throat.

Akihito barely responded. "N-no...y-yes,"

"I'm going to put my finger inside you,"

"D-do it, please."

Akihito gasped when a long index finger eased inside him, then the middle finger next, filling him, firing him, coaxing him, fucking him.

"You're so tight," he husked. "Guess its your first time."

"M-more.....A-sa-mi..." he begged.

"Does it feels good?"

"Yes, it feels....sooo good, ahhhhhh.."

He began withdrawing his fingers, then thrust them back inside, the heel of his hand grinding down on the soft plump flesh of his balls.

He thrusted again. And again. And again.

Akihito began bucking his hips to meet his hand rhythm as the feel of it, the rough, spiraling feel of it drew him further and further.

"Asa-mi...yes, oh yes, harder please...oh, I...want it now...p-please,"

The alpha drew out his fingers and kneeled.

Asami cast off all of their remaining clothing and threw them else where the room, they're both so naked now.

In the faint gray silver of the moonlight illuminated from the glass window, Akihito finally got to see the full of his mate.

"Asami...your cock is bigger than you." he said, nearly breathless.

"It will get even bigger when its inside of you," the alpha toned in strained voice. Then he pressed his back on the bed, spread his knees, opening the omega before him.

Slowly, the alpha stroked his cock with his own hand, it grew bigger, taut and harder. It stood proudly, eagerly to enter the hole of his mate. As he entered the omega, he stared down at him, stared at those damned eyes of him that were sparkling with delight, that held no restraint to bring him to his knees. A face that was heavy flushed.

Akihito moaned when the alpha's big cock has completely inside of him, indulging him, taking him, and to fuck him. Asami descended his head and meet the omega's face, kiss him with all the hunger in him, a lot of hunger that it surprised and shocked even to himself. He was hard and slick and found himself rushing to thrust in more, deeper, and deeper still.

They were sweating, breathing heavily, chest heaving at every thrust, at every stroke, at every push, at every pull.

He took again Akihito's mouth in a blazing kiss, uttering a fierce moan, surrendering his strength, his power, his love.

"Move with me, Akihito." he ordered. "Meet me, match me." he continued to whisper. It was a tender moment, the heat of desire, the burning flames in their body, the lust of flesh were honed too sharply to be denied.

The omega did what he asked, meeting his thrust, bucking up, greeting his stroke, wild, rough but sweet, more, more, and more until both of them gasped in the climax of orgasm. Dropping his knees as the throbbing of clenching spasms drained him.

And finally, Asami sagged against the small body of his mate, head's resting on his shoulder.

"That was...awesome." he huffed. "Did you feel great?"

"Yes, it felt great and..good." it was even greater than what he expected, it was fuckingly good he wanted more.

Asami pulled himself after calming his breath, he sat at the edge of the bed hanging his feet on the carpet. Then he pulled the blanket and cover the lithe body of his little omega before planting a soft kiss on his still shivering lips.

"Rest now, I'll be right here."

Akihito lined a tiny smile, then he closed his eyes to sleep.

Asami sat there for a while watching his mate get to sleep, and when he heard his soft snores and light breathing, he slowly stood up and walked off naked and proud to the small table just beside the window. He picked up his coat and inside the pocket, he took out the choker that Kou had passed to his secretary. He'll give a little credit to that friend of him later.

Walking back to the bed, he sat beside the sleeping omega.

He leaned nearer onto him, into his neck, Asami wrapped around back the choker and before he lock it, he uttered a soft whisper.

"You're mine, Akihito."

_Click!_

Asami lay down beside the omega, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

 

 

___TBC___

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I was in a trip with my hmmmm haha, mate(because I am an omega?) so I hadn't have the time to update last week. And since we're already home, I jumped right on my note and proofread read read read until I was satisfied. Its a short chapter but I hope its still be a fine read.
> 
> one last chapter to wait for, and I'm really really glad that this story wasn't a failure(in my own view).

 

At the hindsight, Akihito silently threw a middle finger at the ever loyal secretary of his ever arrogant mate. He watched Kirishima in a narrow glint as his nostrils flared, a very Japanice of his.

He coiled his arms and legs and came to rest upon the fluffy bed, never losing his mad face in every move of the older man calmly pushing the roaring vacuum cleaner along the carpet.

_And he is even humming like I wasn't here at all, damn secretary!_

Akihito stretched languidly, pulled his arms upward and slowly slumped his body to lay down the bed. He glanced at the table clock, nearly twelve and time for lunch. But he doesn't feel like going to eat at all. Being stock up in a room he's foreign with, he couldn't help but be bored and sighing non stop.

_"You stay in my house from now here on, and settle about your job at the bar with the manager. We're going to live together, and I mean--together."_

_"What? Why do I need to live with you in this house?"_

_The alpha looked at him so indulgently, "Do I need to explain everything to you?"_

_"No need. But I don't see any reason why would I live with you, even if we're....m-mates, still--"_

_"We're mates, and mates should naturally live together as husband and wife. And you're going to have a bump soon, that's enough reason for you to stay here."_

_"B-b-bump?"_

_The alpha just snickered. "Listen well and listen carefully, you will stay here until I got you pregnant. Don't worry about everything, Kirishima can overlook all of them."_

_"Pregnant?" did he really thought of me bearing his child?_

_"Yes, and I could hardly wait."_

He'd kill that damn alpha, he'd gonna kill him. So arrogant and crazy and gets crazier as each day passes it pisses him on his feet.

Akihito shifted himself and ran his hand over his forehead, his brain'll gonna blast out soon if he won't get out from this Asami-eish scent fluttering.

"Kirishima-san..." he called.

The secretary glanced at him, his focus still on the vacuum cleaner. "Yes?"

"Am I allowed to atleast get to the living room? This room is suffocating me to death."

_But Asami-sama said not to let him out from this room._

"No," he said in monotone. "If you need something, just tell me and I'll go get it."

_Gggrrrrrrrrr....I'm gonna kill these two, I'm really gonna kill these two! grrrrrrrr!_

"Then bring me some fresh air here," he demanded.  _Let's see who will surrender first between us, hmp!_

The secretary lifted a brow over an eye, "Bring you....fresh air?"

"Yes,"

"Are you an idiot?"

"You just told me to give whatever I want, right? Then, I-want-fresh-air. Fresh air, got it?" and the omega himself actually smirked upon seeing the pissed face of the poor secretary.

"Fine," Kirishima said, he made his way through the windows and open them.

A chilling air wafted inside.

"Was that enough?"

Akihito barely glanced at him but still, he glanced at the secretary anyway as he ground his words in his mouth. "Yeah, enough for me to kill you."

Turning his back, Akihito didn't saw the grin that defined Kirishima's lips.

And yet again, the omega stayed at the room until he got himself to sleep the whole afternoon and even forgot to have his lunch that was silently Kirishima had put on the side table.

While the secretary stood outside the room like a statue guarding a thing worth of million dollar treasure.

 

***

 

Meanwhile.

"Sir, we couldn't surrender them to the police. Mikhail was given a permit to run his business here but I still managed to settle his man. I gave proper compensation to his family, Mikhail didn't said anything after that. And also, Takaba-kun's father....the reason why Mikhail pursued Takaba-kun was because he paid his father and when he escaped from them, Mikhail tried to get back the money but his father went in hiding. I spoke with her mother and she said that she didn't know about the money. And she didn't also know where his husband was hiding now, though I doubted her words...."

Asami puffed a smoke off his mouth, he knew Kuroda could worked this matter well and he did actually a good job.

"That's alright. Just tell them not to see Akihito ever again or else I'll be the one to put them to where they belong. Akihito is not their son anymore the moment they sold him."

"About that....her mother did protect him. She was just afraid his husband will kill her and she couldn't do anything when his husband handed her son to Mikhail. That man, wasn't his biological father. Her mother confessed, Takaba-kun's father was an ordinary man and her parents didn't want him. They forced her to marry his husband now, I didn't pry any deeper because Akihito himself didn't know. My only concern now was his mother, Mikhail was looking for that shit oldman. I might be thinking hard but I felt that Mikhail might use his mother in order to get back on his husband."

"Was there no lead where to find that man?"

"I haven't find any yet, but I send some men to look for him."

"Anyway, position some men around near his mother's house. Make it sure no one will notice."

"Yes, sir." Kuroda replied.

 

***

 

Akihito discovered during the next six weeks that Asami's thoughts centered on making him pregnant really quick, he also endeavoured to picture himself having his belly be round and the thought of a little life kicking inside him.

That would be really amazing.

_Amazing? Huh, did I really thought of having his child inside me? Am I capable and suited?_

But, yeah, it would be great. It wouldn't be a problem at all, in fact. He just need to bear a child and tell the world who mocked him before for not having his cycle in early years. Now that Asami had shown him how nice to have a mate, the blissful feeling of having someone who think of you not as individual omega, not a breeding factory, but someone as important like nobody else. As days goes by, Asami already showed him most of his true self that rarely seen by other people, or rather, the side of Asami that only him had ever seen.

Akihito was in the middle of seeing himself as a loyal and faithful wife of Asami when he heard the door unlocked.

He slowly sat upright and rest his back on the headrest, wondering if it was Kirishima-san or his mate coming in. But most likely, he hoped it would be Asami. He's getting tired of seeing the secretary's face and somehow, everytime the door's opened he got more and more excited. Deep in his heart, he wanted Asami by his side every seconds, every minute, and every hour of the day.

He had this feeling that he can't explain at all. And everytime Asami showed up, a faint kick pulsated in his stomach.

Or was he thinking too much?

_Or was he.....???_

A sweet smile has drawn ready on his lips, anticipating his mate's face to popped right when the door'll be open.

And the omega wasn't disappointed because Asami came in.

However it vanished immediately right after another figure came in next, Scion's  _oldmaid_ manager.

_Sudoh-san!_

Right, he haven't shown himself eversince his last dance in the club, bet the manager was all too pissed off of him. But, didn't Asami said he'd settled it?

But Akihito wasn't the only one surprised upon seeing each other because, Sudoh was more surprised factly.

"Takaba......kun?" the manager muttered. "W-what are you doing inside the owner's room?"

Akihito barely smiled. He'll leave every explanation to Asami.

"That doesn't matter, Sudoh." it seemed that Asami got what his omega was thinking. "You're an omega and I wanted you to tell Akihito how to take care of himself during pregnancy. Its his first, so I'm trusting you to give all your support, tell him on what and what not to do."

"P-pregnan....cy?"

"Yes," the alpha replied. "Its been a month and if I'm not wrong, he should be bearing my child right now."

The manager skeptically looked at Akihito's belly. Speechless for a couple of minutes.

_So, this guy is really an omega? And....owner's mate? No, that can't be!_

The manager cleared his throat. "Wouldn't it be better if he'll see a doctor, Asami-sama?"

"True," Asami said as he looked sharply into Sudoh's eyes. He knew that the manager was eyeing him for the longest time and he wanted him to open his eyes. "But my purposed for you to come here, was to let you know Akihito is my mate and to bear my child. I wanted you to see this is real and so that you will stop hoping that I'll be yours in the future. Open your eyes and know where you stand."

The manager clamped his lips in silence, he was utterly busted.

"As for your suggestion, I believe you're a man enough and be nice to take him to a doctor." Asami continued.

Sudoh fluttered his lashes. "Y-yes, sir." in a very thin voice, he replied so dejected.

Akihito on the other hand, was too flabbergasted by Asami's bluntness. But he liked it, to be honest.

And his feelings towards this alpha had gone in a higher level. Or, he was lovestruck that his face got crazier red.

It didn't escaped Asami's golden eyes, he hackled a smile.

 

___TBC___

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all the comments, kudos and support, I am very much grateful to all of you.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you in a million, and I hope you enjoyed reading my fic.

 

Akihito stared into the alpha's warm golden eyes, he reflected that he was wholly happy to be exactly where he was right now. That even though he had been kept for almost two months in this full Asami-scented room with only Kirishima by his side, his mate never failed him in everything he needed.

He was cared prince-like, factly.Not that he's complaining, contrary, he's in the highest point of cloud nine that most wanted to be and he'd just grabbed that happiness not even flickering a finger.

Asami must be right, he'd been feeling strange with these past three days and other times he's vomiting even if he didn't take in any food. There're times he smelt awful even when Kirishima just cleaned the room. Times he felt sleepy even when he just got up from hour of sleeping. He ain't that much he knew about being pregnant but even for him, those symptoms were signs that he is indeed carrying Asami's child.

He love that his mate thought about his situation but bringing Sudoh now wasn't the best move to take, that's minus ten points of Asami being manly.

Akihito pouted, with his eyes bit slanted down he took no time to show that he wasn't pleased at all.

"There's....no need." he mumbled.

"No need of what?"

"No need for Sudoh-san to go with me for a check up. I can go by myself."

"That I won't allow, if you don't want Sudoh, just tell me who you want." Asami said.

Like a child who just learned something new for the first time, the omega's eyes shaped like stars. "Really? Its really alright if I can go with the person I like to the hospital?"

"You mean, gynaecology clinic?" Sudoh piled in, there's an air of smugness clinging along in his face.

"Yeah, that." Akihito politely uttered.  _Though I didn't asked you to._

"I have a frien---" Sudoh did tried to attract himself but no to Akihito.

"Then Asami, let's go together!" he cut the manager's words, even glared side glanced.

"Takaba-kun, Asami-sama asked me to go with you. I have free time tomorrow if you want." the manager then still butt in.

Annoyed from being persistent, Akihito inhaled deeply before facing Sudoh.

"Manager-san, isn't it time for you to practice calling me with respect? Since I'll be RYUICHI's wife soon and the MOTHER of his child, I have also the right to not be interrupted." the omega said with the emphasis of Asami's soon better half. "Isn't that right, Kirishima-san?" he even spoke to the startled secretary.

"Huh? Ah, y-yeah. That's right, Taka....I mean, Akihito-sama."

"Good!"

While Sudoh was burning in shame, Asami couldn't help but bemused by his little omega's teasing.

"And you there, stop grinning." Akihito pointed at his mate, but to his inner self he was actually blushing and embarrassed by his own act.

"Very well said, my Akihito." instead, Asami complimented him.

The more Akihito's face coloured beet red, and to feigned his embarrassment, "Hmp!"

They were interfered when someone knocked the door behind them.

"Excuse me, Ryuichi. It's Shinji."

Asami looked at Kirishima, and the secretary nodded to open the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, can I talk to you for a while? Its about...." he glanced at Akihito then looked back again at Asami. "Takaba-kun's parent's situation."

The two of them walked out from the room and stopped at the hallway.

"So?"

"I managed to get a hold of his step father, as you'd instructed, I paid his debt to Mikhail plus the interest. He promised to stay away from Takaba-kun and his wife and won't appear again infront of them. Mikhail also said he won't disturb them again, as for the money paid--"

"Nevermind the money as long as his mother is safe."

"But the payment was a bit huge."

"Then Akihito will pay it for the rest of his life." Asami said with a smirk.

Kuroda was a bit surprised for his boss to leaved it just like that, but, well, its for the best all of them.

 

And so at the very end, Asami went with Akihito to see an OB-gyne after half an hour of bickering. With Kirishima as their driver who, secretly smirking as he remembered his boss' face lose colour when their "new master" joked about aborting their child.  _Asami-sama's weakness, that I'm glad and thanks to you Akihito-sama for bringing happiness to my boss._ He spoke to his mind, glancing at his two masters at the rear mirror and blushed when he caught them--kissing. Kirishima quickly focused his eyes on the road.

Sudoh returned to the club office, though he didn't get to be the owner's partner, there's still hope left in him that someday Asami will be his.(lol, so annoying).

Kirishima became not only the loyal secretary but as well Akihito's official bodyguard and all day nanny.

Every person who mocked and looked down at Akihito being a useless omega were now so sorry to him, looking at him with full respect.

 

__End__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake
> 
> "I want to eat ice cream," Akihito whispered into his husband's ear. "Ryuichi,"
> 
> "Yes, you can eat as much as you want." Asami replied and kiss him in his forehead as he imprisoned the omega around his right arm.
> 
> "I want to eat now, go and buy." he insisted.
> 
> "Akihito, do you know what time is it? Its exactly twelve in the middle of the night."
> 
> "Yes, I know. They said that eating ice cream in the middle of the night makes the baby cool headed all the time, that's why I want to eat it now."
> 
> "We're in the 21st century, you still believe on that non-scientifical senseless saying of the old old--"
> 
> "All right, fine. I'll just try my best to teach my child to be cool headed and not to be like his bastard hot-headed stupid idiot dad. I'll teach him how to punch his dad's face or knock him out with just a single straight or kick his ass and--...."
> 
> "Alright, alright. I'll go." Asami lazily got up from bed and wear his clothes. Not a minute and off he go. (Who said I am hot headed? And now who's the cool one here?) The alpha just sighed in resignation, honestly, he can't win against his sexy pregnant 'wife'.
> 
>  
> 
> At the middle of the night, the mighty owner of Scion's point was seen inside a 24hour conbini buying three different flavours of ice cream because he forgot to asked his omega before he left their house.
> 
> In the end, Akihito didn't ate because it happened that all the flavours Asami bought wasn't even his least taste. Asami, was forced to eat them.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I appreciate all your request, and I can't reply to you one after another with the same question and answer so I might as well write it here in the notes. There'll be a sequel of this story, it was already planned beforehand. However, please bear a little. It will be posted soon. Thank you!


	12. The Asami premature baby

 

Few months later.

 

"Aki, I'm tired. "Asami hustled when he felt his 'wife's palm clutched his waist. "I am tired than I think I have ever been in my life."

Him and Kuroda had a lot of work the entire day, even going home so late at night and Asami barely got to the shower. It was the end of the month and the works in the pub had increased twice than usual, after Akihito resigned from pole dancing, they hired another two male pole dancers. It seemed that they attract more customers than women do.

As if to answer him, Akihito clutched him it was so tight like a wire and bent over nearly double.

"What's wrong? I can't embrace you the way I used to. Your belly is in the way I might hurt you." he said while his eyes still closed.

"Ryuichi, it hurts." Akihito choked his voice.

"Where?" lazy lids, he opened them. But Akihito wasn't on the bed, instead he was kneeling on the floor. His hand still clutching his waist while the other hand's over his belly.

"Wake up, you have to wake up. I need you."

"Aki.."

"Its coming! The baby is coming!" he hollered and doubled over in pain, his face were smeared with huge drops of sweats, profusely pouring down like rains.

Asami Ryuichi's eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't have the baby tonight, its still in seven months you have to stop him!"

Akihito moaned and groaned and shook his head. "As if I can stop him from coming out, oooohhhhh." another pain kicked him and he crouched down even more. "It hurts like hell."

And despite his sardonic tone he again clutched even more tighter on Asami. Childbirth is a very frightening business, this is the first time he felt so much pain.

Asami was so utterly taken aback that he couldn't move immediately. And when he did speak, he was rattled. "But....this is off-schedule."

"Stop arguing, just help me get down and send me to the hospital." Aki almost bite his lips as he gritted his teeth,  the intervals between the pains were becoming shorter.

"Doctor..." he panicked and barked, then took off out the room at a deadly run. He came back for the car key and his phone. "Wait for me here,"

Akihito moaned again and leaned heavily on the edge of the bed, Asami couldn't move instead he went worriedly to held Akihito,  and once the contraction passed, he was so exhausted. But a few seconds and the pain was back again.

Asami dialled his phone and ordered Kirishima to go up their room.

"It can't be this soon," he told him. Akihito had to be wrong, or did his OB counted it by mistake? Absolutely and positively he couldn't understand it at all.

Not a long while and Kirishima was knocking at the door, then it was opened. "Sir?" he said as he blinked his still sleepy eyes.

"Come, help me carry Aki. He's in heavy labour now,"

Fully wakened by his boss' words, Kirishima run instantly and helped him carry Akihito. As they moved out the room, Akihito was struggling clutching his belly. Through the layer of his clothing, Asami could clearly see the coursing wavelike movement of Akihito's belly. A thump kicked inside his chest.

In five minutes, Kirishima was driving while Asami slowly comforting his omega. He watched his face as it changed drastically, his brows were slanted down, his jaw taut and his eyes were narrowed. Another pain commenced that it brought Akihito to crouched on his knees.

"Oh god," Akihito whimpered. "Asami Ryuichi, you better pray to have a son, this is your only chance to have a heir." he growled.

"Don't say that, Aki."

Another pain gripped him and threw his head on Asami's shoulder and the sound that came out from his clenched teeth was almost a howl.

Asami gone paled, felt even more frightened, helpless. How should he comfort him? How could he stop the pain? This is all his fault. He dropped his knees on the car floor and start massaging Akihito's legs up to his thighs, endlessly talking about how he love him, about how he will live with him for the rest of their lives.

"Sir, we're here." Kirishima said, went out the car and opened the door for Asami.

There were attendants waiting for them outside, while driving Kirishima took the initiative to call for an emergency delivery at the hospital.

As fast as the wind, Asami carried him and put him down on the stretcher.

Akihito was rushed to the delivery room in a span.

Asami and Kirishima were left waiting outside the delivery room, while Asami was pacing back and forth, here and there he couldn't calm down, Kirishima called Kuroda.

In about a matter of thirty minutes, the door opened and the doctor smilingly came out.

A very loud, lively and kicking cry of a new born baby was heard at the very early dawn.

"Who's the father?"

Asami Ryuichi proudly walked near the said doctor, though nervous, he spoke. "I am the father."

"Your baby is fine, but because he's a premature baby we have to put him in the incubator for his maturity."

"My baby...." he wanted to asked the gender.

"Oh, its a boy." the doctor smiled.

 _Yes, I won!_ heard the doctor said, Kirishima made a fist bump by himself secretly.

"Thank you," Asami said.

"Your 'wife' seemed to have a hard time thinking of your son's name, we'll give you time to think about it."

Yeah, right. They hadn't thought of their child's name at all.

"After the nurses finish cleaning both of them, you can see your wife in his ward. The baby will stay at the nursery, you can go and visit him there." and the doctor ward off.

A rushing Kuroda came in the scene.

"How's Akihito-sama?" he asked, nearly breathless. But a smile cracked his lips upon seeing their boss.

Why? Oh, well....

"You're here, did Kei call you?"

"Yes, sir." he replied and shifted eyes to the secretary. "I will look after them here, send the boss back home, Kei."

"No, I will stay. I will be the first one to see my son." Asami refused. "We'll go back later once both of my Aki and my son are settled."

"But sir, you have to rest. Its only been three hours since we parted after work, don't worry I will look after them carefully. I won't look at the young master not until after you...and lastly,....you should go and change. You shouldn't be looking like that infront of people." Kuroda averted his eyes.

Kirishima as well.

Asami was only wearing his robe.

_And I am sure, under that robe is only your jockey._

Oh, well. It couldn't be helped.

Kirishima beckoned Kuroda next to him and the latter did.

" _Shinji, I won the bet."_ Kirishima whispered into his ears.

"So, its a young master." he smiled. "Fine."

 

It was already morning when Akihito opened his eyes and noticed he's in a private room. Asami was seating on the bedside caressing his hand.

"You're awake, how's your body?" the alpha asked so gentle.

"It feels like I'm broken all over, but I'm fine." he answered, his eyes wander around looking for his baby.

"Our son's in the ICN right now, he's a premature so he have to stay there for a while until the doctor says its fine to bring him home. For now, you have to gain your strength and energy. Don't worry, our baby is healthy."

"I see."

"Hmmm, have you thought of his name already? We have to submit it before lunch for his birth registration."

"What do you have in mind?" Akihito asked.

"I don't have actually, so its fine whatever you want to name him."

"Let me think then, I'll let you know by lunch." he said.

"Anyway, let's talk about what you said earlier. You were just joking, right?" Asami brought the topic about when Akihito said he won't get pregnant again.

"About what?"

"Both of us were an only child, and you know how lonely to be alone. I won't let my child experience that loneliness."

Akihito didn't speak, he's right.

"A little sister is just perfect, but if its another boy again its still be fine."

Akihito widened his eyes, shocked to the deepest of his soul. Trust this alpha speaking of another child where he just delivered their first baby.

"I'll have another one in ten years," he played along.

"What? That's too big of a gap, make it two."

"Eight,"

"Four then,"

"Six, take it or leave it."

"Five," Asami was persistent but he's enjoying it anyway.

Akihito sighed, "Five, alright. Its settled, but..." he purposely stopped, a sly of a smile parted his dry lips. "No sex until our son reach five."

"Ah, ten years is actually just fine." Asami said. "Eleven years, or even twelve years I don't really mind."

Akihito smiled victoriously, satisfied in playing Asami with his vicious game.

 

~~~

 

OMAKE 1

 

Akihito was surprisingly calmed and looking beautiful, he's so gentle in every way. He was on his fourth month of pregnancy and his belly's getting bigger.

Today, he was visiting his husband's office in another building. Kirishima drove him there.

Apparently, Asami was still in his meeting with some of his business clients in the meeting hall. Kuroda was alone in the office.

"You're here, Akihito-sama." he greeted the boss' wife.

"Yeah," Aki said. "Is his meeting takes longer?"

"I'm not quiet sure, he'll call me later."

"I'll just wait him here, then." he seated on his husband's chair.

Kirishima silently sat on the empty couch near Kuroda's table.

" _Akihito-sama is calm and compose, I thought he would be like other pregnant, hot-headed and short tempered." Kuroda spoke thinly to Kirishima, so soft and slow that the secretary barely heard._

_"I thought so too, but surprisingly, he's really calm."_

_"Old sayings say that those pregnant that are calm and compose and earnest, the child is probably a girl."_

_"So, you are saying that the baby will be a girl?"_

_"Well,"_

_"Shall we bet on that?"_

_"Oh, that's fun."_

_"On the count of three, let's say if boy or girl."_

_1..._

 

_2..._

_3..._

 

_"Girl!"_

_"Girl!"_

Both of them betted girl at the same time.

"I said it first" Kuroda said.

"No, I am first." Kirishima said too.

And the two insisted who was first. Then they agreed to have paper-rock-scissor.

"Paper.....rock....scissor!"

Kirishima spread his palm wide. (boy)

Kuroda splitted his two fingers, it was scissor. (girl)

Kuroda won.

Akihito, who was totally aware of it kept silent.  _Idiots, I wonder what will Ryuichi say if he found out his child was on bet._

In the end, Kirishima won. Kuroda lose half of his monthly salary.

 

OMAKE 2

 

Because Asami refused to go back in their house to rest and change clothes, Kuroda asked Kirishima to just go alone instead and get some change for their boss' robe. He couldn't afford that Asami will look like that infront of other people.

But even Kirishima insisted to stay.

"I am Akihito-sama's private nanny, so I have to stay. I know most of what he wanted, while you knew nothing. So, why not go yourself?" Kirishima said.

"You're staying in their house at the moment, you knew where are Asami-sama's clothes were put. It would be easy if its you who will go," Kuroda argued.

"But you also go their often times, bet you knew where his suits were kept."

"I don't." Kuroda said still.

"Yes, you are."

Asami, who couldn't took their argument butted in. "Both of you, go. That's an order." his voice weighed in full authority that the two guys flinched.

"Yes, sir!"

On their way to the penthouse, the two didn't stop. And now, they're arguing about the name of their young master.

"Young master should have an intimidating name like Asami-sama." Kirishima started while driving the car.

 "Have you heard Akihito-sama telling one? The boss said its up to his wife."

"No, he didn't mention any."

"A name sounded like Ryuichi would be nice, like the boss." Kuroda said. "How about...Shuichi? Koichii?"

"That's lame," Kirishima leered. "It must be sounded like Akihito. Akira? Or Rikihito?"

"What's that? Sound like vampires," Kuroda countered back.

"Then, what do you think?"

"Or maybe, sounded like Ryuichi but it also sounded like Akihito."

A gust of wind silenced them. Then suddenly, both hackled at the same time.

"Ah, I know!" they said. "Its Ryukihito!"

Another silenced.

"Sounds like a weak uke," Kirishima mumbled after thinking it thoroughly.

"Yeah, I agree."

In the end, when they got back to the hospital and asked Asami the name of their young master, he answered.

"Secret."

 

**evilgrin**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you please suggest any name suitable for their child? I can't think of a good one right now....


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is suppose to be posted on February 14 but I wasn't able to finish it up. I know its already late for valentines day, but I hope you'll enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it.  
> (=皿=)......
> 
>  
> 
> happy valentines day!

 

* * *

 

Asami just arrived home, it was earlier this time than any other nights. As softly as possible, he entered the house with light sounds. Though he already knew the room would greet him blasts of silence, he still hoped his two precious will be right there in the living room waiting for him.

Well, it couldn't be helped.

There was a complete silence, only the light in the hallway was on but its enough for him to see the silhouette of his wife half lying half seating on the couch. Quietly, he took off his shoes and walked in.

He stood near the couch looking down on how beautiful the sight his eyes just seen.

On his wife's arms, Ryuuji was sleeping soundly. A wide blanket was tucked around them. Slowly, Asami leaned down and softly planted a kiss on both of them.

Akihito opened his eyes and they stared at each other.

"Your home," Akihito whispered.

"I'm home." Asami said and sat beside them. He must had made a creak sound when he sat, Ryuuji stirred and moved but then return back to sleep. Ryuuji raised his tiny hand and put in his thin mouth, like he was sucking milk it made sounds. He gently rubbed his son's cheeks. The sucking sounds speeded up.

"He must be hungry," he whispered, so thin he was afraid Ryuuji might wake up.

"Can you pass me his milk," Akihito said.

The milk was on the table, its still warm. Asami handed it to him. Akihito took out the cover and shove the nipple of the bottle into his son's mouth after taking out his finger. Ryuuji had his fill, soundly.

"He's so lovely and adorable," Asami mused, amazed by how his son gobbled the milk.

"Who do you think his parents are? Isn't it obvious?" Akihito said in voice as soft as spring mist.

Asami smiled, "Can I hold him?"

"No," the omega shook his head and Asami eyed him, accusing. "You just came from the outside, wash first yourself before carrying your son."

Hearing that, Asami sprung up. Now that his wife mentioned it, he actually felt sticky and sweat. Akihito watched his back as he headed to the bathroom.

While Asami was there, Akihito decided to put Ryuuji in the room after he finished drinking milk. He put his baby down in the crib and covered him with blanket. When he thought Ryuuji had his deep sleep, Akihito prepared his husband's pyjamas and neatly placed them on top of the bed.

It was about twenty minutes when Asami reared to their bedroom, he was drying his hair. He sat at the edge of  the bed, Akihito stuck himself in between his legs, took the towel from his hands and continued to wiped dry his hair.

"Its already late, why'd you need to wash your hair. You can do it in the morning," Akihito nagged.

Asami didn't sound.

"Anyway, are you free on Tuesday night?"

"I'm not sure, Shinji haven't shown me the week's schedule yet." the alpha said. "What's going on that day, anyway?"

Akihito pouted, obviously Asami forgot it. Or maybe he actually didn't care that on Tuesday is for all heart's day. Or could it be that his husband never had a date on that particular day? But then, the omega didn't say anything. He'll asks secretly Kuroda tomorrow, or he can just chat it with Kirishima.

"You haven't spared a time with me and our son lately, Ryuuji is growing up and its not good if his father is always away and coming home late. You'll just regret it when one day Ryuuji forget your face."

Asami's smile disappeared and replaced by an expression of hapless guilt, its not like he didn't want to be home early, its just that works were piling up each day.

"I'll try to be early starting tomorrow," because he couldn't promise, maybe his reply today would be better.

"Okay, its dry. Let's get in the bed, Ryuichi."

That night, Asami snored calmly.

 

***

 

Earlier than his time to get up, Akihito was in his apron and doing the breakfast when Kirishima appeared in the kitchen. He thought the kitchen will all be his today but it seemed that the first lady of the house was up before anyone else.

"Good morning, Kirishima-san" Akihito greeted with his bright smile.

 _Damn, and he even greeted me first._ "Morning, Akihito-sama." he head bent back. "You're lively as usual."

Akihito nodded, then continued frying eggs in the pan.  Kirishima prepared the coffee.

When he glanced at Akihito, he caught him staring. He took back his eyes and looked down to his toes. The coffee started to boil. Kirishima took out the cups and placed them on the table.

He didn't know why but he felt Akihito's eyes snagged on his back, he glanced at him again. Akihito averted his eyes in an instant. Kirishima can't help it so he asked.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Akihito-sama?"

A moment of paused before the omega responded, "Nothing."

Yeah, his eyes can't be deceitful. There's probably bugging his mind that he was reluctant voicing out to him.  _Could he be thinking why the boss was coming back lately? Could that be Akihito-sama is suspecting the boss is having an affair? Iya, this isn't good._

"If you are wondering why the boss was always coming back late, please don't think anything bad. Asami-sama, is a loyal partner."

There was a gentle flush in Akihito's face, "No, it never crossed my mind that my husband will cheat on me."

Blessed smile, Kirishima was relieved. "Then, what was it?"

"I'm just thinking, did he ever had a date before?"

 _Ex'es?_ "Not quiet."

"So, he really did date anyone."

"He had flings, but he never dated them properly."

"What do you mean?" he stilled a second and listened so intently.

Kirishima fiddled his fingers, hesitant. "Wouldn't it be better if you ask him personally? I don't have the right to just spoke off his past. I'm sorry,"

Well, he's right. "Ah, pardon me."

"Its fine."

"I'm thinking if its alright to ask him for a date on the 14th. You know, eversince we're together we haven't have a decent one because I was already pregnant and he also had so many works at his office. I'm thinking that day would be a best time for him to relax,"

_Ah, so Akihito-sama wanted a date. Hmmm._

"Ah, what am I thinking? Of course, work is more important. Silly me," he scolded himself and then finished his cooking.

 

***

 

Three days before February 14.

Ryuuji has his monthly vaccination, Kirishima had something up to so Asami had to send them to their private pedia. Akihito kept on glancing at his husband that he can't count it by his fingers.

Asami noticed but did not speak though.

He's so itchy to asks again of his appointment on that particular day, Akihito can't just bring himself. Asami might thought of him as a nuisance.

His thoughts were answered by chance when Kuroda had told Asami the coming week's itinerary.

"By the way sir, as usual, we will have the weekly meeting on Monday during lunch then a client meeting in early evening. By Tuesday...." Kuroda paused for a while. "You have to meet with the monthly queen of the floor in Scion's in the morning till lunch. Around 3pm, meeting with the xxx-hotel's president. Lastly...." he glanced at Akihito. "The wife of the late ex-Prime Minister Takeda had requested that your date meeting with her will be around 7 o'clock in the evening."

Asami sighed. "Couldn't you arrange an earlier time than that?" he asked, his eyes were outside the window.

 _Date?_ Akihito raised his brows secretly.

"I already asked her sir. But she said its the only time she had."

The alpha didn't sound. Truth be told, it bothered him when his wife asked his appointment on that day. It took him three days to realised that its February 14. He isn't the type of a man to be sweet and all to his partner, but for Akihito, as his husband it did entered his mind to give his omega a proper date. That day is the heart's day, specially. He did plan to take him to a fine dinner, and maybe give him flowers. Oh, they can take Ryuuji on their date too.

But that was only a plan. He sighed again. Then, he'll just date him on another day.

 They reached the Pedia clinic, dropped his wife and son there and then they left to work. Kirishima can take them back home after the vaccination.

Though Akihito was a bit dismayed, it can't be help.

 

***

 

6:00, February 14, Tuesday.

Kirishima just got a call from the office.

"Akihito-sama, the boss can't make to his date meeting with the wife of the late ex-PM. He asked me to accompany you to the hotel before 7 o'clock, and you'll have to meet her in his stead." he informed after he put down the phone on its cradle.

"Ha? But isn't that an important meeting?"

"Yes, very important." Kirishima gave an emphasis.

"Then why me? He can just send Kuroda-san to his early meeting and Ryuichi can meet her on time." he suggested.

"But the boss and Shinji are busy right now on their meeting, they can't just leave the place. Shinji had already called the madam and she said its alright to meet you." Kirishima explained, crossing his fingers that he might go.

"How about my son?"

"Shinji had also book a room just next door on the same hotel, I will take care of young master and wait for you there. Just call me when your meeting will end."

Akihito sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Alright, can you change Ryuuji while I'll prepare myself?"

"No worries, please take your time. We still have one hour,"

He nodded, then he made his way to their room.

Half an hour and they're off to the hotel. The setting sun was already riding low on the horizon, the road was on its peak hour Akihito was afraid they could be late. He took a glance at Kirishima yet he seemed unbothered by it. He looked down on Ryuuji around his arms, his son was up and sucking his thumb. He felt a bit adamant, bringing a baby outside tonight is just no good for him. But he needed to, he can't rely on any one to take care of Ryuuji but Kirishima only.

He noticed the streets were so busy, there were lots of couples lurking around, dates in the park, restaurants were full, theatres might also be fully loaded.

How envious.

Yet here he was rushing for a business meeting. And Asami too.

He had also planned before to let Kirishima a day off today, his not saying anything but he's sure Kirishima have date today too.

How lonely their valentines day was. Its really a pity.

His drifting halted when they reach the hotel ten minutes before 7, immediately they run through the meeting room.

As they open the door, Kirishima instructed him. "Akihito-sama, please wait for her inside. I'll call you if anything wrong happen. Don't worry too much, I'll take care of young master and do your best in your date. Good luck and enjoy," he said with a grin followed by a wicked wink. He pushed Akihito inside then closed the door.

The room was dim, only three candles were lighted placed at the center of the table on the middle of the room.

Its cozy, a bit chill, the aroma scent of the candle fluttered all over. There was a red wine put on a bucket of ice, expensive porcelain plates on the table, silver spoons, forks, knives, and wine glasses on the sides.

_A perfect set up for a perfect date. How I wish this is a date with my husband. Ryuichi...._

By that, Akihito slowly sat on the chair. Inwardly, he winced at his own thoughts. He suddenly felt loneliness, and he missed his husband terribly.

 

Meanwhile, Kuroda and Asami was running out of time they prayed they could reach the hotel on time. Unfortunately, they were late barely of five minutes.

Kuroda opened and pushed the door for his boss, though Asami was confused when the other guy didn't follow him so, he looked back. Kuroda wasn't there, but a few second he stood there again at the threshold. He was holding a bouquet of red roses and handed it to him, Asami took it.

"Then, Asami-sama, give this to your date. Here is the car key, you don't need me anymore here." he said as he placed the car key on his palm.

"Where are you going? You're suppose to come and join me,"

"Ah, but I have my date tonight. My lover should be there already and I can't let him wait too long."

"You punk,"

Kuroda just smiled, "Good luck and please enjoy!" he said and finally he shut the door.

Wavering, Asami turned his back in to the room and surprised by the setting. Momentarily stunned, and smirked after. He walked to the middle.

There goes Akihito, likewise, stunned speechless. Their eyes met, and they smiled.

"Those idiots," Asami said shaking his head, but he's actually happy to be honest. Ah, he can give them a bonus for surprising them with this. He did not really expected this.

Reaching beside his wife, he handed him the flowers. "For you,"

"Thanks," Akihito said, words almost didn't slip out his mouth. He's in awe, he's happy. He thought he was floating in, he can't expressed how he felt.

He smell the roses and savour the sweet scent of it, then he closed his eyes.

While they're still standing, a mellow sound of music filled the room.

"A chance like this is rare, let's not waste the hard work of those two bastard." and the alpha took his hands.

Akihito adjusted and they began an impressive glide across the floor, his husband leading him was as effortless as breathing. He felt their bodies so close, so familiar to have Ryuichi's arms around him as if they had practiced the dance in harmony all their lives, it felt easy, and with tender care.

Asami slid down his hands on his wife's waist and tangled them, while Akihito rest his head on his husband's chest. He could hear the beating of his heart, he can't expect that even an arrogant and almighty alpha's heart can thrummed like a drum.

"Honestly, I never thought that we can dance like this one day. I thought I was only here for the meeting, Kirishima-san said you can't attend it so he sent me here instead." he mellow.

"I too, was surprised when I saw you. Thought Shinji was messing with me, it seems that those two punks had planned this ahead." he replied, the smile in his face hadn't yet erased.

Akihito raised up his face and they stared at each other, Asami is so handsome tonight he's fallen in love again. He was pretty flushed and pleased with their dance. He's glad. He's so lucky to have him as his mate, he's so grateful that Asami is Ryuuji's father.

Asami lifted his right hand and hold his chin, pressed it then brushed his thumb against the corner of his lips. He would not released his hold around his omega, Akihito is his forever, the mother of his child Ryuuji.

"Akihito, will you love me tonight?" he whispered.

The omega smiled, then he replied. "Yes, Ryuichi. I will love you not only tonight, but forever, until we'll become an old geezer."

Asami almost laughed, but he like it.

"Old geezer, huh." he mumbled. "By the way, where's my son?"

"Kirishima-san is babysitting him right now, don't worry. That dude is pretty good. Ryuuji won't get lonely." he answered confidently.

Once again, Asami caressed him, explored his hands down to his buttocks then pressed it against his body. "Are you happy, Aki?"

Akihito stared up to him. "Very,"

And Asami kissed him passionately....

 

The room next door, Kirishima was busy taking selfies with Ryuuji.

"Here, young master. Look at the lens," he placed the mobile infront of them. "Smile!"

The clicking sound had gone uncountable that Kirishima hadn't noticed his date/partner has arrived.

"What are you doing?"

Kirishima looked back and smiled upon seeing Kuroda.

"You're here,"

"Yeah,"

"How are the boss and Akihito-sama?"

"Don't know, they were probably surprised." Kuroda answered and took Ryuuji from him. "Its my turn, you should rest."

When Kuroda had already seated, Kirishima leaned over. His face became beet red when Kirishima kissed him wetly all of a sudden.

"Idiot," he averted his eyes, unable to look at him directly. Kuroda wasn't used yet with their newly born relationship.

"Give me one more,"

"Aren't you embarrass? The young master is with us!" he hollered, still blushing.

"He's still a baby, he doesn't know."

"Fuck ass! Don't you--!?"

But Kirishima sealed his lips once again. Kuroda was blushing all through out.

 

 

**the next day, Kuroda's facebook image profile was updated. Kirishima sneaked a selfie pic of them, the secretary posted behind him gesturing a V-sign above the sleeping prosecutor. (Ryuuji was sleeping at the hand carry crib that time while they're waiting for the Asami couple end their date.) Kirishima got beaten by it.

 

* * *

 

 

Omake

  


A week before February 14.

Kuroda came to fetch his boss in their house in the morning, Asami wasn't ready yet so Kirishima let him up.

While waiting for Asami, Kuroda carried Ryuuji in his arms. Kirishima was beside them holding the bottled milk for the baby.

"Did you already fix boss' appointments next week?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes, but we don't know if there'll be changes. Of course, I have to double check them to be sure." he replied. "Why'd you asked?"

Surreptitiously, Kirishima edged a glance at Akihito who was busy preparing the table for breakfast before he whisper.

"Why don't we plan a surprise date for Asami-sama and Akihito-sama?"

Kuroda braced up his eyebrows, "You think it will work?"

"Actually, Akihito-sama chatted with me while preparing breakfast in the kitchen earlier. He asked if the boss had ever been into a proper date during valentines day."

"And?" Kuroda took the bottled milk from him and feed Ryuuji.

"I said Asami-sama hadn't gone even once, Akihito-sama will definitely ask you his schedule later. So, I'm thinking what if we'll work together. Take care of the boss and I'll take care of his wife." his eyes winked randomly.

"What about Ryuuji? Who'll take care of him?"

Kirishima grinned before raising his right hand and placed it down on Kuroda's shoulder, "What are we here for?"

Unnoticed, Akihito trudged in near them.

"Aherm!"

The two guys quickly separated, Kuroda continued feeding the baby.

"From afar, the two of you looked good together. With Kuroda-san carrying Ryuuji, you're like a happy family." Akihito said.

Kirishima stiffened, "Don't be ridiculous, Akihito-sama."

"Hmm? Why not just go on a date, you two?"

"Me? Date this dumbass?" as if struck by a lightning, Kuroda snapped. "No fucking way!"

Kirishima didn't bucked up. "Back at you, I would rather date someone younger and fresh. Not like an old geezer like you."

"As if someone younger will like your wrinkled wangler, cockhead."

"You rotten dick! Take back your words!"

But Kuroda sneered and showed him his middle finger.

"What? Wanna fight? I'll take you on!"

And while the two were busy bickering, sneakily Akihito took his son and tiptoed he moved away.

"These two idiots, why can't they realise that they actually like each other?" he whispered and after that he looked at them again. Something sly entered his mind, quietly, he took back few steps then halted behind Kirishima. With his half strength, he pushed the secretary towards Kuroda and then as if nothing, he turned away.

On the floor, Kuroda fell on his back and atop him...... was Kirishima with all his weight--- their lips met.

 

~~end~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that I reread it again, I noticed that the very first part was like a scene same as chapter one of the sequel. but believe me, it was only coincidental. I was unconsciously writing what's running on my mind, I just thought it would be a good start. I mean, a prerequisite for the next scene.
> 
> anyway, its not like they're totally the same.
> 
> A/N: ShinKei?/KuroKiri?(lol), those two, their love interest actually started with that kiss.


End file.
